Harry Potter y el poder del heredero
by Zeros97
Summary: Post OdF. Tras la muerte de Sirius, Harry se siente perdido. Entre la oscuridad, encuentra un propósito para seguir viviendo: Será él quien acabe definitivamente con Voldemort. En su camino se enfrentara a muchas perdidas, pero élla se mantendrá siempre a su lado. H/Hr, Harry poderoso. Romance en el futuro.
1. Las cartas

Muchas veces había pensado en aquella noche, y en todas llegaba a la misma conclusión, sin excepciones: Era su culpa. Aquella fatídica noche, el había guiado a sus más cercanos amigos a una trampa mortal, aun contra las advertencias de Hermione, su mejor amiga y la persona más inteligente que el conociera. Si solo la hubiera escuchado, si tan solo hubiera manejado la situación de forma diferente… Pero era demasiado tarde para eso, su espíritu de Gryffindor había salido a la luz en el peor momento posible, y con mucha más valentía que cerebro, había liderado a los demás al Departamento de Misterios.  
Si bien, tácticamente, la batalla resulto en una gran victoria para el lado de la luz (habían logrado capturar a los mejores mortifagos de los que Voldemort disponía, y desvelado su retorno al mundo mágico, restaurando en el proceso la credibilidad de Dumbledore y finalizando con el mandato de Fudge como ministro de la magia), para Harry seria siempre la noche en la que perdió la poca familia que le quedaba. La imagen de Sirius cayendo a través del velo había quedado grabada a en las retinas del joven de 15 años, atormentándolo en todo lugar y a toda hora. Incluso en ese momento, mientras dormitaba (raramente dormía, solía despertarse varias veces por noche, siempre con la seguridad de que Voldemort había encontrado alguna forma de romper la protección que lo mantenía a salvo en la casa de los Dursley y que subía las escaleras dispuesto a matarlo), no podía olvidarse de la cara de su padrino al ser alcanzado por el hechizo de Bellatrix  
"Maldita sea" Susurro a la almohada mientras nuevamente se rendía en su intento de conciliar el sueño.  
Era alrededor de la medianoche, una cálida noche de verano en Little Whinging, sus tíos ya se habían ido a dormir y Dudley jugaba algún juego de guerra en su computadora, Harry lo sabía porque podía escuchar los ruidos de la habitación contigua.  
"Si solo supiera lo cerca que nos encontramos de una verdadera guerra" Pensó con odio.  
Claro que no era su culpa, por mucho que detestara a Dudley, no podía culparlo por todos los males que había sufrido. Quizás por algunos, si, pero no por todos.  
No, Harry sabía quien era el culpable: Tom Marvolo Riddle, quien hacía mucho había abandonado ese nombre. Él, él era el culpable de que viviera con sus odiables parientes, él era el culpable de la muerte de sus padres, él era, indirectamente, la razón por la que Sirius había muerto. Al enterarse hacia apenas unos días que estaba destinado desde su nacimiento a morir o convertirse en un asesino, Harry se había sentido confundido, pero ahora podía ver claramente, quizás por primera vez en su vida, y sabia lo que tenía que hacer.  
Iba a matarlo. Simple como eso, ya no sería el niño que debía ser salvado por Dumbledore, si debía convertirse en un asesino para terminar con el reinado de terror de Voldemort, entonces lo haría, y si debía morir el también en el proceso pues que así fuera.  
Una leve sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Harry al imaginar un mundo sin Voldemort, pero sabía que no sería fácil. Riddle era poderoso, sin ninguna duda, quizás más poderoso que ningún otro mago vivo, y contaba con aproximadamente 50 años de experiencia sobre él. Si iba a cumplir con su destino, entonces debía prepararse adecuadamente, pues al final del día, sería el contra Voldemort.  
Decidido, y aprovechando que el sueño parecía eludirlo como si fuera una snitch dorada, Harry se levanto de la cama y comenzó a leer sus libros de sexto año del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que afortunadamente había comprado unos días antes para evitar las multitudes del callejón Diagon previas al comienzo de clases.  
Claro que no podía aun practicar hechizos, pero al menos podría aprender la teoría detrás de ellos. Era 15 de Julio de 1996, y Harry Potter había encontrado por fin algo que lo distrajera, aunque sea momentáneamente, de la imagen de Sirius.

-

A la mañana siguiente, como era costumbre, Vernon Dursley se despertó a las 7.30 am, se ducho y se puso su mejor traje, pues tenía hoy una importante reunión para el futuro de su compañía de taladros. Bajo las escaleras, saludo con un beso a su esposa, dedico una mirada de aprobación a Dudley mientras este devoraba su desayuno, y decidió que contaba con tiempo de sobra para gritarle a Harry antes del trabajo.  
"BAJA YA MUCHACHO" Grito Vernon  
"No está en la casa" Contesto Petunia Dursley, mientras estiraba al máximo su cuello para intentar escuchar la conversación que tenía en ese momento dos de sus vecinas. "Se fue a correr al parque, hace casi una hora"  
"¿A correr al parque? ¿A plena vista de todo el barrio?" La cara de Vernon iba adquiriendo un color cada vez más parecido al rojo.  
Justo en ese momento oyeron cerrarse la puerta, y un cansado y sudoroso Harry entro a la cocina. Sin más que una mirada a su tío, Harry se sirvió un vaso de agua y subió rápidamente a ducharse. Últimamente, la vida con los Dursley no era tan mala, Dudley ya no lo usaba como bolsa de boxeo, ya fuera por miedo a lo que Harry pudiera hacerle o por que este le había salvado la vida el verano pasado, y Petunia apenas le dirigía la palabra. Pero Vernon aun era, a falta de una mejor palabra, Vernon, y esa mañana estaba particularmente nervioso, por lo que considero una grave ofensa que el muchacho hubiera tenido el descaro de ignorarlo.  
"VEN AQUÍ CHICO" Vociferó antes de que Harry pudiera llegar a las escaleras  
Preparándose mentalmente para el enfrentamiento, éste entro nuevamente en la cocina, notando al instante la vena a punto de explotar en el cuello de su tío.  
"¿Qué?" pregunto  
"¿Qué?" Repitió Vernon "Te diré qué, tu tía y yo sacrificamos demasiado solo para alimentarte y tenerte aquí cada verano, ¡y tu nos pagas exhibiéndote ante todo el barrio! ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que en cuanto respecta a Little Whinging, tu no existes?"  
"Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez, intentare hacerme invisible. ¿Te parece?" Harry sabia que cualquier mención de magia, no importa que tan remota, ponía a su tío en un estado de pánico y furia. Sabía que no debería haber dicho eso, pero ya no le importaba.  
"MIENTRAS VIVAS EN ESTA CASA, OBEDECERÁS MIS REGLAS, MALDITO FENÓMENO" Grito Vernon con toda la capacidad de su garganta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escucharan los vecinos, -a los que Petunia dirigió nerviosamente una sonrisa, como diciendo "No pasa nada, nuestra mascota se portó mal de nuevo"- "Se acabaron las salidas, de ahora en mas no tienes permiso para salir de tu cuarto. Si te veo de nuevo aquí, yo…"  
"¿Tu qué?" Interrumpió Harry "Dime, ¿qué harás exactamente? Dijo, con un tono amenazante, mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo trasero de su gastado jean. Había tomado como costumbre llevarla a todos lados, desde que Voldemort había vuelto a la vida. "Muy bien chico, alerta permanente" Sonó vagamente la voz de Moody en su cabeza.  
"Yo… yo…" Tartamudeo Vernon, debatiéndose entre la ira por el descaro de Harry, que sabía perfectamente que no debía andar con esa cosa horrible por la casa, y el miedo por lo que esa cosa horrible podía llegar a hacerle. Estaba ganando la primera, y ya tenía un grito preparado cuando levanto la vista y vio los ojos de Harry. Había algo diferente en ellos, no eran los ojos del fantasma que había sido el chico en lo que iba de verano, deambulando de aquí para allá, siempre con cara de estar sufriendo. No, estos ojos eran distintos, y la diferencia era lo suficientemente grande como para que incluso Vernon Dursley pudiera notarla. En esos ojos había un propósito, un objetivo. Y supo entonces que la amenaza de Harry iba en serio. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado en los próximos segundos. "Vete ya chico, solo vete".  
Ante las miradas incrédulas de Petunia y de Dudley, que esperaban con toda seguridad un final muy distinto a esa discusión, Harry dijo "Muy bien" y salió de la cocina, no sin cierta sorpresa por la reacción de su tío.  
"No puedes dejar que te hable así Vernon" Dijo Petunia, una vez segura de que su sobrino se hubiera ido. "Y mucho menos puede apuntarte con esa vara asquerosa"  
"Déjalo, Petunia" Respondió "Sabes que lo único que le enseñan en ese colegio al que va son monstruosidades, no podemos esperar que tenga modales ni respeto"  
Con eso termino su desayuno, y el señor Dursley se fue rápidamente a su reunión. Pero nunca admitiría que esa mañana había sentido miedo de Harry, un verdadero miedo por lo que este pudiera hacerle.  
En la habitación de arriba, mientras se sacaba la camiseta transpirada y buscaba otra en su baúl, Harry vio por la ventana como se alejaba el auto de su tío, pero lo que le interesaba era el individuo vestido con pantalones demasiado apretados y la remera de "Estoy junto a un estúpido", combinado con unas botas para lluvia que claramente no necesitaba. En ese momento, se hacia el distraído mirando un mapa, pero Harry sabía que no era coincidencia que estuviera en la puerta de su casa, y que lo hubiera seguido al parque esa mañana. "Tendré que hablar con la Orden" Pensó "Sus vigilantes no podrían mezclarse entre los muggles ni siquiera si su vida dependiera de ello".

\- 

Los siguientes días tuvieron un ritmo normal en Privet Drive, desde el enfrentamiento de aquella mañana Vernon había llevado a la práctica una política muy exitosa de pretender que Harry no existía, lo cual no podría haber hecho más feliz al joven mago. Éste había continuado con sus salidas matutinas, corría cerca de una hora a la mañana, y otra hacia el final de la tarde, llevando a cabo entre medios otros ejercicios físicos como abdominales, flexiones de brazos, sentadillas y casi cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer en su cuarto sin que lo molesten sus parientes. Esta nueva pasión por ejercitarse cumplía una función doble, según lo veía, no solo mejoraba su resistencia física y velocidad, lo que sería muy útil en un duelo mágico, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los magos no se interesaban en sus aptitudes físicas, y encontró en esos ejercicios una buena forma de mantener su cabeza alejada de los problemas que debería enfrentar. También le hubiera gustado poder practicar sus habilidades mágicas, pero no podría realizar ningún hechizo ni encantamiento hasta estar nuevamente en Hogwarts, o eso pensaba él.  
La noche del 26 de Julio, horas antes de recibir la visita que cambiaría su vida, Harry se levantó bruscamente de la cama al escuchar unos conocidos golpes en su ventana. Ante la atenta mirada de Hedwig, Harry quito la traba que la mantenía cerrada y permitió entrar a la pequeña lechuza híperactiva que respondía al nombre de Pidwidgeon, cargando una carta atada a cada pata, seguida de una gran lechuza parda que parecía cansada y dispuesta a morder a cualquiera que se acercara.  
Con mucho cuidado, pues desconfiaba de la segunda lechuza, Harry retiro las cartas y dio a cada una un caramelo para lechuzas con forma de ratón, que había comprado en "El emporio de la Lechuza" antes de que terminara el año escolar, junto con un poco de agua. A Hedwig no pareció gustarle el tener dos intrusos comiendo su comida.  
Prendiendo la lámpara de su escritorio y agradeciendo el contacto con su mundo, su verdadero mundo, se dispuso a leer las cartas. Claro, recibía diariamente el diario "El Profeta", aunque no solía creer una palabra de lo que dijeran, y aun conservaba las cartas que le habían escrito sus amigos en el verano, pero cualquier noticia era bien recibida.  
La primera carta que traía Pidwidgeon era de Ron, la reconoció rápidamente por la caligrafía descuidada.

 _Hola Harry!_

 _Como has estado? Espero que esos parientes tuyos estén tratándote bien. Y si no, ya sabes que Fred y George se mueren por hacerles una visita y mostrarles sus nuevas invenciones. Papá dice que ni siquiera lo piensen, aunque se nota que a él también le gustaría visitarlos. Mama quiere que sepas que ella también se preocupa por ti, y está especialmente preocupada por saber si estas comiendo bien. Te lo juro, si sigue cocinando como lo hace, todos vamos a llegar a Hogwarts este año con la forma de Crabbe y Goyle._  
 _Ginny esta tan preocupada como mamá, y me pidió que te envíe sus mejores deseos. Además, Hermione está aquí en la Madriguera por un par de días, pero ella dijo que te enviaría una carta propia. Aquí entre nosotros, creo que por fin estamos empezando a entendernos con ella, Harry… No me importaría que me ayude con mi tarea, si sabes a lo que me refiero._  
 _Y la noticia más importante, Dumbledore pasó por aquí hoy y dio permiso para que vinieras a quedarte con nosotros por el resto del verano! Si tú quieres, claro, pero no me imagino que alguien quisiera vivir con esos odiosos parientes tuyos por otro mes. Todos aquí te esperamos y estamos ansiosos por verte compañero!_

 _Ron Weasley_

Harry tuvo que reprimir un grito de alegría para no despertar a toda la casa. Por fin algo bueno le pasaba a él, que estaba tan acostumbrado a pérdidas y dolores. Se iría a vivir con los Weasley el resto del verano, con sus mejores amigos, y no tendría que verle la cara a ningún Dursley por un año. Harry no podría estar más contento si fuera un niño en Navidad.  
Sin embargo, parte de esa alegría se fue al mirar hacia la segunda carta que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Sabía que era de Hermione, esta sería la quinta letra que le enviaba este verano, y Harry aun no había podido contestar a ninguna de las anteriores. En aquella noche en la que perdió a su padrino, él también había estado cerca de perder a su mejor amiga, y nuevamente, era su culpa. La herida que había sufrido a manos de Dolohov, si bien ella contaba que ya había sanado casi completamente y solo quedaba una leve cicatriz en su espalda, había dejado una marca también en Harry.  
Estuvo muy cerca de perderla, demasiado cerca. Si la herida hubiera tenido solo un centímetro más de profundidad, entonces… No podía ni pensar en ellos. Sabía que Hermione era en ocasiones lo único que le permitía levantarse de la cama en las mañanas, ella siempre había estado a su lado, mucho más que Ron, que aunque era su mejor amigo, lo había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba, más de una vez. Pero ella siempre había estado con él, ya sean riendo en la sala común, ayudándolo con la tarea de Pociones o enfrentándose a magos tenebrosos que querían asesinarlos. Y él le había pagado esa fidelidad con una cicatriz. Había dejado que la lastimen, y no podía aceptarlo, estaba seguro que Hermione lo odiaría, y él lo hubiera entendido, pero no, su primera carta, enviada hace unas semanas, era para consolar a Harry por la muerte de Sirius. Él casi la había llevado a su muerte, y ella seguía preocupándose por él. Harry no le había contestado esa ni ninguna de las tres cartas posteriores, porque no podía hacerlo, se sentía avergonzado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podría mirarla a los ojos después de eso?  
Sin embargo, sabía que le contestaría esta quinta carta, y esperaba que lo perdonara, porque, sencillamente, no quería vivir sin ella. No _podía_ vivir sin ella.  
Decidido, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer, con mucha más facilidad, la pulcra letra de Hermione.

 _Harry James Potter, no he tenido noticias tuyas en todo el verano, y si no me escribes pronto me voy a ver obligada a ir hasta Privet Drive y mostrarte los nuevos maleficios que he aprendido este verano. En serio Harry, sé que te culpas por lo del Departamento de Misterios, y no puedo entender por lo que estas pasando, pero por favor, no me ignores más. Te necesito._

 _Hermione Granger_

El también la necesitaba, claro que si, más de lo que necesitaba a nadie en ese momento. Un poco sorprendido, se dio cuenta que quería ir corriendo hasta la Madriguera y abrazarla, aunque él no era el tipo de persona que hiciera eso… Pero con Hermione era diferente.  
Le contestaría, pero antes, quitándose esos pensamiento de la cabeza, inspecciono la última carta, con una idea acertada de quien la habría enviado.

 _Querido Harry_

 _Espero que estés aprovechando tus vacaciones, bien sabe Merlín que te las has ganado. A insistencia de Molly y Arthur Weasley, te escribo para informarte que fuiste invitado a pasar el resto del verano en la Madriguera, aunque sospecho que el joven Ronald y la señorita Granger ya te habrán escrito con el mismo propósito. Si la oferta es de tu agrado, pasaré por ti el Sábado 29 de Julio a las 11 am, por favor utiliza esta misma lechuza para entregar tu respuesta, pues Hedwig es demasiado vistosa. Ten cuidado, no tiene muy buen carácter._  
 _En otra nota, quisiera disculparme nuevamente por la forma en que te he tratado los últimos años. Tienes que saber que solo quería que pudieras llevar una adolescencia normal, o tan normal como puede ser en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que ya no eres un niño al que deba proteger, sino un aliado en los oscuros tiempos que tenemos por delante. Y uno muy importante. Espero que puedas perdonarme, y si me lo permites, haré lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarte en tu camino._

 _Con mis mejores deseos,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry aun no estaba seguro que sentir sobre el anciano director. Sabía que debería enfrentarse a Voldemort, y la ayuda del único mago al que este ha temido era un punto a su favor, pero aun no podía perdonarlo completamente por la forma en la que le había ocultado su destino. Si solo lo hubiera preparado, desde un principio, para la tarea que debía cumplir, quizás las cosas fueran diferentes… Valoraba la intención de Dumbledore, a él también le hubiera gustado llevar una vida normal, pero no podía darse ese lujo, claro que no. Debería haber pasado los últimos 5 años de su vida entrenando y preparándose. Ese sería un tema que Harry tendría que discutir con el director la próxima vez que lo viera.  
Rápidamente y cuidando de no acercar la mano demasiado a la lechuza de Dumbledore, Harry saco del baúl del colegio una pluma y pergamino, y se dispuso a contestar todas las cartas. Después de garabatear un par de palabras de agradecimiento para Ron y su familia, y asegurarles que estaba esperando con ansia verlos a todos, le aseguró a Dumbledore que aceptaba la oferta de los Weasley y que no le guardaba rencor por lo sucedido en años pasados. No sabía aun si eso era completamente cierto, pero no ganaría nada comenzando una discusión con el hombre que lo sacaría del calvario que era la casa de los Dursley.  
Una vez hubo terminado ambas cartas, se concentro en escribir la tercera y más difícil de todas, dirigida a Hermione.

 _Hermione_

 _Discúlpame. Si solo te hubiera escuchado, Sirius estaría vivo. No solo eso, por mi culpa tu también saliste lastimada. Sé que fui un estúpido este verano, pero no podía contestar tus cartas. ¿Cómo puedo hablarte, si yo soy la razón por la que casi mueres? No pude protegerte, ni a ti ni al resto de los que me siguieron ciegamente a esa batalla, su amistad y lealtad es mucho más de lo que merezco._  
 _Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, porque este último mes en el que no hablamos ha sido uno de los peores de mi vida. Y créeme, hay mucha competencia en ese rubro. Estoy fuera de lugar al pedirte que me perdones, y entendería si quisieras alejarte de mí. ¿Quién no lo querría, después de todo lo que vivimos? Pero si puedes darme otra oportunidad, te prometo que nunca más dejaré que te lastimen. Tienes mi palabra._

 _Harry_

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado al escribir la carta. No porque pensara que ella no lo iba a perdonar, sino por lo contrario. Porque sabía que lo perdonaría, y en la próxima aventura mortal que tuviera (no sirve de nada engañarse, el sabia que tendría una próxima aventura mortal), ella estaría a su lado, como siempre lo había estado. Pero esta vez, el haría lo necesario para protegerla, sin importar que fuera. No dejaría que aquellos que amaba siguieran sufriendo por su culpa.  
Con ese pensamiento en mente, Harry se alejó de su escritorio, ato cuidadosamente las lechuzas a las patas de las respectivas lechuzas, y tras darle otro caramelo para lechuzas las envío a sus destinos. Después de seguir el vuelo de los animales con la mirada por unos segundos, cerro la ventana, le dio un caramelo extra a Hedwig que lo miraba con reproche ("No quiero ver otras lechuzas en mi reino") y, tras ponerse una remera más cómoda, intento dormir, al menos un par de horas.

-

El día siguiente amaneció como cualquier otro, Harry se despertó a las 6 am, se vistió silenciosamente para no despertar a sus tíos ni a su primo, que roncaba en la habitación contigua, y bajo dispuesto a llevar a cabo su entrenamiento matutino, pero se topó con una criatura de escasa estatura y orejas puntiagudas esperándolo, sentado en el sillón en el que Vernon se relajaba y veía el noticiero tras un día de trabajo. Harry pudo imaginarse la cara que pondría su tío si sabía que había un duende en su casa y sentado en su sillón, y debió reprimir una sonrisa.  
"Buenos días, señor Potter" Dijo el pequeño duende, incorporándose rápidamente  
"Buenos días, esto… Griphook, ¿Verdad?" Contesto Harry extendiendo su mano y estrechando la de la criatura  
"Así es, señor Potter. Es un honor que recuerde mi nombre. No muchos magos se molestan en ello" Dijo Griphook con la sombra de una sonrisa en su rechoncha cara "Estoy aquí por cuestiones oficiales de Gringotts. Debo pedirle que me acompañe hasta allí. Tengo entendido que aun no domina la habilidad de la aparición, solo tome mi brazo cuando esté listo y yo me encargare"  
Inmediatamente empezaron a sonar alarmas en la cabeza de Harry. No desconfiaba del pequeño duende, pero no confiaba en el tanto como para seguirlo ciegamente. "Disculpe, pero se supone que no debo salir de la casa, no sin permiso del profesor Dumbledore" Mintió a medias Harry.  
"Nunca está de más ser precavido, señor Potter, pero no debe preocuparse por mí. Los duendes somos imparciales en lo que respecta a conflictos de magos. Aun si quisiéramos, no podríamos participar para un lado o para el otro. No está en nuestra naturaleza"  
Harry recordó que era cierto, pues ese tema había sido mencionado en Historia de la magia, y un poco más tranquilo, subió rápidamente a su habitación y cambio las ropas que utilizaba para sus ejercicios por una vestimenta más apropiada para el callejón Diagon. Dos minutos después y con su varita guardada en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, donde podía alcanzarla rápidamente, bajo nuevamente preparado para acompañar a Griphook.  
"¿Esta listo, señor Potter?" Inquirió el duende.  
"Casi, se me olvido preguntarle cuales son los asuntos oficiales de Gringotts que necesitan mi presencia"  
"Ciertamente, debería habérselo dicho antes" Replico Griphook "Señor Potter, ha sido declarado como un menor emancipado en el mundo mágico, tras la defunción de su padrino y guardián legal, Sirius Black, quien le ha dejado todo el patrimonio y riqueza de la familia Black a usted" Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la mención de su difunto padrino pero Griphook no dio señas de notarlo "Y como tal, tiene la autoridad para declararse heredero y cabeza de las nobles y antiguas familias de Potter y Black".


	2. Gringotts

Los derecho de Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo pertenecen a JK Rowling. No tengo intenciones de lucrar con esta historia ni con ninguna otra.

* * *

"Yo… ¿Qué?" Dijo Harry recuperándose de la mención de su difunto padrino.

"Usted es el heredero de dos de las casas más antiguas, importantes y ricas del mundo mágico" Contesto Griphook "Imagino que no tiene mucho conocimiento sobre las leyes para la sucesión de linajes de sangre pura, no se preocupe, le explicare todo lo que necesite cuando lleguemos a Gringotts".

Esa no era la parte que le interesaba a Harry.

"No me refería a eso, aunque también es una sorpresa… ¿Qué ha dicho sobre menor emancipado?".

"En el mundo mágico, se considera como adulta a una persona cuando esta alcanza los 17 años de edad, con todas las responsabilidades y derechos que eso implica. Sin embargo, en su caso, al no tener un adulto responsable que pueda ejercer como su guardián legal, se lo considera bajo todas las leyes un menor emancipado. Tiene la libertad para practicar magia fuera de Hogwarts, y puede también declararse heredero de los Potter, siendo usted el último de los Potter con vida. Además, la anterior cabeza de la familia Black, Sirius, ha decidido legar todas sus posesiones y patrimonio a usted, por sobre otros parientes que serian los siguientes en la línea sucesoria… Por ello, puede reclamar también los asientos que corresponden a ambas familias en el Wizengamot. Si fuera tan amable, deberíamos empezar los trámites correspondientes" Termino Griphook extendiendo su brazo.

Convencido, y aun sin saber que decir, Harry tomo el brazo que le ofrecía el duende y en solo un segundo, el living de la casa de los Dursley se convirtió en un borrón, para desapareces y dar lugar a la puerta central de Gringotts, el banco de los magos.

Aunque la aparición había sido completamente indolora, Harry no estaba para nada acostumbrado a esta forma de viajar, y para su vergüenza, termino sentado en el piso al lado del duende.

"Lo lamento, es la primera vez que viajo por aparición" Dijo Harry avergonzado. "Según lo que leí, esperaba una sensación de aplastamiento y dificultades para respirar".

"La aparición para los duendes no es igual que para los magos, señor Potter" Replico Griphook con una sonrisa "A lo largo de los años hemos mejorado nuestra técnica en ese aspecto de la magia… Ahora vamos, tenemos un largo camino hasta las bóvedas, y lamentablemente ni siquiera nosotros los duendes podemos aparecernos allí".

Harry se incorporo, limpio un poco sus ropas y se dispuso a acompañar al duende, pero una parte de su mente noto que no había escuchado risas por su caída, ni las típicas exclamaciones de "Es él, es el niño que sobrevivió", ni siquiera un murmullo de conversación, lo que era imposible en un lugar como el callejón Diagon. Harry se dio cuenta entonces que el callejón estaba casi desierto, la mayoría de los negocios cerrados, y las pocas personas que se encontraban haciendo compras parecían apuradas y asustadas, y miraban frenéticamente hacía todos lados.

"Si, veo que lo ha notado" Dijo Griphook deteniéndose en el tercer escalón de las escaleras de mármol que llevaban a las puertas del imponente edificio que era Gringotts. "Esto representa el estado en el que está el mundo mágico. Desde el regreso publico del innombrable, la gente está muy asustada. Apenas salen de sus casas, y en consecuencia, muchos negocios han quebrado por la falta de clientes. No todos, claro, también tienen miedo los dueños de dichos negocios, y muchos de ellos ni siquiera han abierto esta temporada".

Harry pudo observar, con cierta tristeza, un gran cartel de "CERRADO" en el que había sido su local favorito, "Artículos de calidad para Quidditch". Recordó como los niños se apiñaban contra la ventana de la tienda, mirando con deseo el nuevo modelo de escoba de carreras o el uniforme de su equipo de Quidditch preferido, y el contraste entre esa imagen y el panorama desolador que exhibía ahora el negocio afectaron mas a Harry de lo que él hubiera pensado. "En cierta forma" Pensó con tristeza "Es como si comprara ese punto de mi vida con el punto en el que estoy ahora". No pudo evitar preguntarse si Harry Potter también tendría pronto un cartel de cerrado.

"Alguien tiene que detenerlo" Dijo Harry en voz baja, sin saber si lo decía para Griphook o para el mismo.

Sin más preámbulo, duende y mago terminaron de subir las escaleras e ingresaron al banco.

A diferencia del callejón Diagon, Gringotts casi no había cambiado a los ojos de Harry, desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Había menos clientes, eso saltaba a la vista, pero los duendes que trabajaban allí se mantenían tan ocupados que daban la impresión de ser muchos más de los que eran en realidad. Griphook lo guio por una de las puertas laterales de la gran sala en donde magos y brujas se presentaban para encargarse de sus finanzas, y tras una serie de pasadizos estrechos, en los que Harry definitivamente se hubiese perdido de no haber contado con la ayuda del duende, llegaron a un gran pasillo iluminado con lámparas y adornado a cada lado con detallas y perfectamente labradas esculturas de duendes. En una podía verse a uno con un hacha de batalla, en una pose tan amenazante que Harry tuvo que mirarla mientras pasaba a su lado para asegurarse que no lo atacara, en otra se veía a un duende rechoncho y entrado en años, con una pila de oro en su mano derecha "Gringotts, fundador del banco Gringotts" podía leerse debajo de la escultura.

Al final del pasillo, llegaron a una puerta de roble de casi tres metros y lo suficientemente amplia como para diez personas o tres versiones de su tío Vernon. Griphook golpeo a la puerta con sus nudillos, y un segundo después ésta se abrió, dando paso a ambos a una oficina tan ordenada y lujosa que haría rabiar al mejor ejecutivo muggle. Sentado detrás de un gran escritorio se encontraba el duende más alto y claramente poderoso que Harry había visto en su vida, vestido con un impecable traje de tres piezas.

"Buenos días, señor Potter" Dijo el duende, que al pararse alcanzaba un altura similar a la de Harry, rondando el metro ochenta."Mi nombre es Ragnok, director general de Gringotts y líder de la nación de los duendes. Es un placer conocerlo".

"Buenos días" Contesto Harry, sabiendo que debía medir sus palabras. Estaba ante una figura muy poderosa. "Mi nombre es Harry" ("Claro que sabe que tu nombre es Harry, idiota" pensó apenas las palabras salieron de su boca).

"No creo que haya ninguna criatura mágica en Gran Bretaña que no sepa su nombre, señor Potter" Replico Ragnok estrechando la mano de Harry para luego deslizarse de nuevo a la silla detrás del escritorio. "Por favor, tome asiento, imagino que tiene varias preguntas para mí".

"Pues sí, algunas, pero primero por favor, llámeme Harry, Lo mismo va para usted, Griphook".

A Harry le pareció detectar un dejo de sorpresa en la cara de Ragnok ante esa petición, pero si había estado allí, rápidamente desapareció.

"De acuerdo, Harry… Confío en que Griphook te haya explicado porque estamos aquí reunidos. Tras asumir los títulos que te corresponden por derecho, serás una de las personas más importantes e influyentes de la sociedad mágica británica. Bueno… Aun más de lo que eres ahora".

"Lo entiendo, pero Si… Sirius murió hace más de un mes, ¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto hasta ahora?".

"De ser un caso normal, todos los títulos y derechos de la casa Black habrían pasado inmediatamente a tus manos tras la muerte del último Black. Sin embargo, desde la condena de Sirius a Azkaban, sus cuentas en Gringotts han estado congeladas, como sucede con cualquiera declarado como un criminal por el Ministerio de Magia británico. No fue hasta ayer que el Ministerio emitió un comunicado en el que declaraba a Sirius Black inocente, retirando todos los cargos contra él, y efectivamente liberando su fortuna y propiedades para que puedan ser traspasadas".

Harry no sabía nada del comunicado del Ministerio, aunque se alegraba de que por fin hubieran reconocido la inocencia de Sirius. Aunque lo hubiera hecho después de 12 años en Azkaban y otros 3 pasados como un fugitivo.

"Pero, ¿Por qué yo? Hay otros miembros de la familia Black aun con vida, aunque sean parientes lejanos de Sirius" Al terminar Harry se dio cuenta que quien heredaría la fortuna de los Black sería probablemente Bellatrix, la asesina de su padrino. Se sintió enfermo por un momento, pero no iba a mostrar debilidad frente a Ragnok. Ya tendría tiempo para ocuparse de Bellatrix una vez hubiera arreglado las cosas con Tom.

"La línea de sucesión masculina de los Black terminó efectivamente con la muerte de Sirius, ya que su hermano menor Regulus pereció antes que él. Según las leyes del mundo mágico, el sucesor seria el hombre de mayor edad que cuente con sangre Black en sus venas, en este caso, Draco Malfoy, hijo de Narcissa Black, puesto que las mujeres no pueden ser herederas de las antiguas casas".

Ahora sí, Harry estaba seguro que iba a sentirse enfermo. "Sin embargo, al ser Draco menor de edad, no podría reclamar su titulo como heredero, y por lo tanto la fortuna y propiedades de la familia Black serian administradas por su padre, Lucius Malfoy" Si, definitivamente, Harry podía sentir como se le revolvía el estomago solo de pensar en ello. "Pero el ultimo descendiente masculino de la línea Black tuvo la voluntad de legarte a ti todas sus posesiones, lo que invalida al señor Malfoy como heredero.

Consecuentemente, Sirius Black era tu guardián legal, por lo que su muerte permite declararte menor emancipado, eliminando el requisito de la mayoría de edad. Ha sido un caso de lo más curioso, Señor Pot… Harry, ciertamente que lo ha sido".

Harry asintió, más relajado al saber que Malfoy no recibiría ni un galeon del legado de Sirius.

"En cuanto al patrimonio de los Potter," Continuo Ragnok "Al cual tienes derecho desde tu nacimiento como hijo mayor de James Potter, cabeza de la casa desde la muerte de Fleamont Potter, puedes reclamarlo ahora junto con el patrimonio de los Black, nuevamente sin el requisito de la mayoría de edad. Tengo entendido que has visitado el fondo fiduciario que tus padres crearon para tu educación, el cual es de por sí bastante grande, contando con 9.578 galeons y 13 sickles al día de hoy. Ese fondo es solo una porción de la vasta fortuna que ha amasado la casa Potter a lo largo de los años, el resto se encuentra guardado en una de las bóvedas de máxima seguridad del banco, como es costumbre para las casas antiguas. Este es el total, entre dinero, propiedades e inversiones, que serán suyos a partir de hoy" Finalizo el duende mientras abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio y retiraba dos documentos escritos en una letra que Harry nunca había visto en su vida.

"La noble y antigua familia Potter tiene en su patrimonio actual 8.457.128 Galeons, 7 sickles y 5 knuts en valor líquido, además de obras de arte, esculturas y otras reliquias familiares guardadas en la bóveda, cuyo valor no hemos cotizado. La familia Potter también es propietaria de la mansión Potter y sus terrenos allegados, un total de 15 hectáreas o 150.000 metros cuadrados, ubicada en Escocia a 30 kilómetros de la ciudad de Dundee, un terreno de 78 metros cuadrados en el valle de Godric (Harry no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío ante la mención de la antigua casa de sus padres), un departamento en la zona comercial de Paris, y un hotel en la isla de Cayo Ambergris, territorio de Belice ubicado en el Mar del Caribe." Ragnok dio vuelta la hoja que estaba leyendo, revelando aun mas palabras que Harry no entendía. "Por último, la familia Potter es una de las principales familias inversoras del mundo mágico, teniendo acciones en el diario El profeta, la librería Flourish y Blotts, la compañía de escobas de carrera Nimbus, el equipo de Quidditch "Las arpías de Holyhead" y muchas otras, en menor o mayor extensión."

Aunque sabía que su familia era bastante rica en comparación con otras familias mágicas, Harry no podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿Un hotel en una isla tropical? ¿Millones de Galeons? De repente se imagino descansando en una playa con arena tan blanca como las nubes mientras las arpías de Holyhead modelaban las últimas ediciones de las escobas Nimbus, y pensó que le vendrían bien algunos días de vacaciones.

Volviendo a la realidad, Harry se vio obligado a preguntar, antes de que Ragnok continuara, "¿Cómo es posible que los Potter sean tan ricos?".

"Tus antepasados eran conocidos por una gran habilidad en lo que respecta a los negocios, Harry" Contesto Ragnok "Cada generación ha hecho crecer la riqueza de los Potter, y en los últimos 15 años no ha habido ningún gasto, por el contrario, solo se han ido acumulando los réditos de las inversiones de las que te hable anteriormente".

"En cuanto a la noble y antigua familia Black" Prosiguió Ragnok, tomando el segundo documento que había retirado de su cajón antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar algo mas "Cuenta actualmente con 5.073.814 galeons y 5 sickles, sin contar los objetos que se encuentran almacenados en la bóveda, la propiedad del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, actualmente bajo el encantamiento Fidelio, exactamente 25 casas y departamentos dentro de Gran Bretaña, otras 7 repartidas por Europa y 4 propiedades mas en el resto del mundo, específicamente, en Nueva York, Tokio, Buenos Aires y Sídney. La familia Black no tiene tantas acciones como la familia Potter, pero cuentan con las suficientes para asegurar que su riqueza siga creciendo, aunque imagino que algunas de estas inversiones no serán de su agrado, al ser en negocios vinculados a las artes oscuras".

Harry no quería ni saber en qué podría haber invertido una familia que apoyaba públicamente a Voldemort, por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar y lidiar con ello cuando fuera la cabeza de la familia Black.

"Entiendo, entonces… ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?".

"Me alegra que hayas preguntado. En primer lugar, nombraremos a un duende como tu manager de cuentas personal, como suele hacerse con las familias antiguas".

"¿Puede hacerlo Griphook?".

Era evidente la sorpresa en ambos duendes presentes, pues no era normal que un mago solicitara tan directamente a un duende "Claro, era en él en quien había pensado para el cargo de todas formas. Eso es si Griphook acepta la responsabilidad que significaría este trabajo".

"Sera un honor trabajar con usted, Harry Potter" Interrumpió Griphook, que había seguido atentamente cada palabra de Ragnok.

"Muy bien, ahora que eso está arreglado," Continuó el líder de los duendes, "debes declararte efectivamente como cabeza de ambas familias. Como tal, tendrás derecho a todas las posesiones de ambas, así como también el asiento en el Wizengamot que corresponde a cada una. Podrás practicar magia sin el control del ministerio, y según lo establecen las leyes antiguas, desafiar a aquellos que te ataquen en un duelo mágico, o solicitar un juicio en el tribunal mágico. Los duendes no tenemos interés ni participación en los conflictos entre magos, pero te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con estos nuevos poderes, Harry".

Ragnok le dirigió al joven mago una mirada en la que casi podía verse un dejo de preocupación por su futuro, pero rápidamente rompió la conexión visual y chasqueo los dedos, con lo que apareció en frente de Harry un largo pergamino lleno de nombres escritos en lo que Harry sospechaba, no era tinta normal. El último nombre, escrito casi al final del pergamino con una caligrafía muy similar a la de Harry, era el de James Potter.

"¿Eso es… Sangre? Pregunto Harry, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Así es. La sangre tiene poder en nuestro mundo, Harry Potter." Replico Ragnok extendiéndole al mago un pluma negra que conocía demasiado bien, pues las cicatrices que le había causado una pluma similar durante su anterior año en Hogwarts aun no habían sanado.

Bloqueando de su mente lo mejor que pudo los recuerdos de Umbridge, tomó la pluma y escribió "Harry James Potter" bajo el nombre de su padre. Aunque sintió cierto dolor al escribir, por suerte esta pluma no le dejo ningún rastro en el dorso de la mano. "Eso está bien" Pensó Harry "Ya tengo una colección de cicatrices bastante completa, no necesito una mas".

Apenas hubo terminado de escribir, sintió un extraño peso en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, y observo con sorpresa como se materializaba de la nada un anillo dorado, en el cual podía leerse, grabado con piedras preciosas que Harry no conocía, "Potter".  
"Ese anillo es una prueba de que la noble y antigua familia Potter te ha aceptado como su heredero. No es más que un símbolo, pero está ligado a ti y a tu magia. Si no quieres que la gente lo vea, solo piensa en ello y el anillo desaparecerá. Volverá a aparecer según tu lo desees".

Harry se concentro y logro que el anillo desapareciera, solo para hacerlo aparecer un segundo más tarde. Decidió mantenerlo en secreto por el momento, por lo que hizo que el anillo desapareciera nuevamente.

"Ahora" Dijo Ragnok mientras Griphook retiraba el pergamino de los Potter con sumo cuidado "Es turno de la noble y antigua familia Black".

Chasqueando los dedos nuevamente, apareció ante Harry otro pergamino, este aún más extenso y viejo que el de los Potter.

Tratando de ignorar el nombre de Sirius, Harry escribió su nombre otra vez con la pluma negra, y una vez hubo terminado, apareció en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda un anillo de Azabache, más negro aun que la pluma, que contenía el nombre Black grabado en oro.  
Harry también hizo desaparecer ese anillo, después de admirarlo por unos segundos.

"Te saludo ahora como la cabeza de las nobles y antiguas familias Potter y Black, Harry." Dijo Ragnok con una mirada solemne "Mi trabajo contigo ha terminado, te dejaré en las capaces manos de Griphook. Ha sido un placer".

"Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Ragnok" Contesto Harry.

Tras estrechar la mano del duende, Harry siguió a Griphook por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado hasta allí, aunque se aseguro de mantener las distancias con la estatua del duende guerrero que protegía la oficina de Ragnok.

Una vez en el gran salón central, Griphook intercambio algunas palabras en su idioma con el duende que se encontraba bloqueando la puerta por la que Harry había pasado hace años con Hagrid, en su primera visita a Gringotts. Al finalizar la discusión, el segundo duende se movió y permitió que Griphook guiara a Harry a través del pasillo de piedra detrás de la puerta, hasta llegar a los reconocibles rieles que se extendían por cientos de millas dentro de la tierra.

Tras subir primero a un carro que descansaba sobre los rieles y señalar a Harry para que lo acompañara, duende y mago se adentraron en la parte subterránea de Gringotts a una velocidad vertiginosa, pasando como un borrón las bóvedas menos importantes que se encontraban más cerca de la superficie. Aunque Harry se había preparado mentalmente para el viaje, se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos a medida que el carro ganaba velocidad para no sentirse mareado, a medida que el aire se hacía más y más frió.

Casi 20 minutos después, Harry percibió que el carro iba perdiendo velocidad. A juzgar por el tamaño de las bóvedas de ese nivel y la fuerte atmósfera mágica que Harry sentía, debían estar en uno de los niveles más profundos del banco, donde se guardaban las posesiones de las más poderosas familias. El carro se detuvo finalmente con un sonido metálico y ambos bajaron de un salto a tierra firme, para alegría de Harry.

"Ésta es la bóveda de la familia Black. Al igual que la de la familia Potter, está protegida con algunos de los encantamientos más potentes conocidos por los duendes, y solo puede ser abierta por la cabeza de la familia, los trabajadores de Gringotts, o alguien que cuente con tu explicito permiso para ello." Explico Griphook "La razón por la que estamos aquí es para que la bóveda te reconozca.

Para ellos es necesario un poco de tu sangre. Solo presiona un dedo sobre la puerta, ésta hará el resto".

Harry hizo como Griphook le decía y sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el dedo, como si fuera la picadura de una araña, con las que estaba familiarizado tras su infancia en el armario de debajo de las escaleras. Por un segundo, la puerta de la gran bóveda pareció brillar y el anillo de los Black apareció en la mano izquierda de Harry, solo para desparecer un segundo después, a medida que se abrían las puertas de la gran cámara.

"Por Dios" Fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir al observar que había detrás de la puerta. Las montañas de oro se apilaban hasta el techo mismo de la bóveda, la cual tenía uno metros de alto. Complementando las montañas de galeons había también cuadros hermosos, armaduras de combate antiguas, y muchas otras reliquias de la familia Black. Sin saber con seguridad que debía hacer, Harry se adentro en la gigantesca cámara, de la cual no podía ver el fondo, descubriendo más cosas. Pudo distinguir una cantidad considerable de libros antiguos ("Hermione estaría fascinada"), joyas de distintos colores y una espada hecha completamente de Diamante. Sin embargo, también alcanzo a ver objetos que eran claramente de magia oscura, como una mano cercenada que juraba haber visto antes en algún lado o una escultura de una mujer que parecía estar sufriendo el más espantoso dolor y, Harry podía jurar, lo seguía con la mirada.

"¿Hay algo que deba hacer aquí o podemos continuar? Le pregunto a Griphook saliendo de la bóveda.

"Continuaremos si quieres, Harry Potter".

Al alejarse Harry vio como la gran puerta se cerraba detrás de él, como si supiera que había concluido su visita. "Probablemente lo sepa" Pensó, distraído. Siguió a Griphook de nuevo hasta el carro, con cierta reluctancia, y se preparo para otro viaje.  
Éste fue mucho más corto que el primero, y apenas un minuto más tarde el duende hizo frenar el carro para desembarcar frente a otra gran puerta doble de acero, iluminada con antorchas a cada lado.

Harry repitió el proceso y esta vez fue el anillo de los Potter el que se hizo visible por un segundo, antes de que la puerta se abriera y dejara ver una bóveda aun más grande y poblada que la de los Black, si eso era posible. Pasando de lado las montañas de oro y piezas históricas que cualquier museo mataría por poder exhibir, Harry estuvo agradecido de no encontrar ninguna escultura que lo siguiera ni extremidades cortadas. En cambio, lo que llamo su atención fue un gran tapiz que descansaba en una de las paredes de la cámara, probablemente gracias a un encantamiento. Al igual que el que había visto en Grimmauld Place, el tapiz mostraba el árbol genealógico de los Potter, retrocediendo hasta tiempos medievales, pero Harry tenía la vista fija en los nombres que aparecían casi hacia el fondo. Unidos por una línea dorada se encontraban James Potter y Lily Potter (Evans), y desde esa línea se extendía otra en vertical, hasta el nombre de Harry James Potter.

Harry tuvo una sensación rara en el pecho observando el tapiz, no era solo dolor, sino… Pena, quizás. Pena por la vida que podría haber tenido como parte de la familia Potter, muy diferente de la que había llevado como el fenómeno de la familia Dursley. Se imaginó bajando hasta este mismo lugar a la edad de 17 con su padre, que sonreía abiertamente y le decía que a partir de ahora sería un hombre, un orgulloso descendiente de la familia Potter.

Pero las condiciones actuales eran muy diferentes, esa vida le había sido arrebatada por Voldemort el día que asesinó a sus padres y lo convirtió en el último de los Potter. Juró entonces que no permitiría que la familia que se remontaba hasta la edad media se extinguiera por su culpa, el no sería el último de los Potter. Mataría a Voldemort y algún día, quizás, traería a su propio hijo a esta misma cámara y le sonreiría, mostrándole los nombres de sus abuelos.

Pero todo eso podía esperar, aun tenía a Griphook esperando en la puerta de la bóveda, y aunque el duende había sido más que servicial y cortes, Harry no quería hacerlo enojar. Tomó un par de monedas de la montaña de oro más cercana, por si surgía algún gasto en los próximos días, para lo que Griphook le entrego una pequeña bolsa de cuero encantada. "Es prácticamente invisible a menos que la estas utilizando en el momento, no tiene fondo, por lo que puedes depositar en ella cuantas monedas quieras y puedes recuperarlas solo con meter la mano dentro. Es realmente muy útil" Le explico Griphook con orgullo.

Una vez hubo metido en la bolsita alrededor de 400 galeons, más de lo que Harry había gastado en el callejón Diagon en su vida, salió de la bóveda tras dirigirle una última mirada al árbol genealógico de los Potter, y se subió nuevamente al carro de metal.

Esta vez Griphook dirigió el carro hacia arriba, ya que habían concluido su visita a la parte subterránea del banco, lo que causo que Harry se mareara aun más por alguna razón "Vamos Potter, vuelas sobre un palo a quien sabe cuántos kilómetros por hora, esto debería ser un picnic" Trato de pensar Harry para darse ánimos, pero fracaso de cualquier forma y estuvo a punto de besar a Griphook cuando tras 21 largos minutos que parecieron horas éste detuvo el carro y le instruyo que se bajara.

"Se que debes estar cansado, pero faltan solo unos detalles, Harry Potter. Si fueras tan amable de acompañarme a mi oficina…".

"Créeme, mi mañana hubiera sido mucho peor si estuviera en esa casa" Contesto Harry mientras Griphook lo llevaba nuevamente hacia la sala general y luego dentro de una de las puertas laterales del vestíbulo, que daba paso a una oficina que no tenía nada de extraordinario y podía encontrarse fácilmente en cualquier edificio muggle.

"Bien, solo necesito que firme estos papeles, confirmando que la sucesión se ha llevado a cabo exitosamente" Dijo Griphook mientras tomaba asiento detrás del escritorio en el centro de la oficina "Son solo documentos que guardamos por seguridad, en caso de que haya problemas con el ministerio o algo por el estilo. No te preocupes, esta firma es solo con tinta".

"Empezaba a pensar que solo usaban sangre aquí" Replico Harry mientras firmaba los papeles que el duende le entregaba.

"Por último, ésta es una tarjeta de crédito de Gringotts. Es un invento de los muggles, pero vaya que es útil. Con esto no necesitas volver para retirar galeons, y la tarjeta funciona tanto en tiendas mágicas como muggles. Además, tiene un encantamiento que impide su uso a cualquiera que intente robarla, solo puede ser usada por alguien a quien se la entregues voluntariamente".

Griphook le entrego la tarjeta a Harry, que la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans sin poder evitar sonreír al enterarse que no tendría que volver a viajar en ese carro endemoniado.

"¿Tienes alguna pregunta, Harry Potter?".

"Solo una curiosidad, en realidad. ¿Cuál es el valor de cambio entre galeons y libras?".

"Actualmente es de 4,95 libras esterlinas por cada galeon".

Eso significaba que Harry tenía suficiente dinero para comprar prácticamente lo que quisiera. Claro que no iba a tirarlo todo en el primer capricho que tuviera, pero era bueno saber que existía la posibilidad.

"Una pregunta más" Dijo Harry al acordarse del cuartel general de la Orden "El numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, propiedad de los Black, está bajo el encantamiento Fidelio. ¿Qué pasa ahora que la propiedad cambio de dueño?".

"Ahora que la casa es tuya, tienes el mismo poder que tiene el guardián del secreto para dar a conocer la ubicación de la propiedad. Además de eso, no hay ningún cambio, todos aquellos que sepan el secreto podrán seguir viendo y entrando a la casa. Para que se rompa el encantamiento es necesaria la muerte de aquel que lo haya realizado, que éste lo deshaga por propia voluntad, o que alguien que conozca el secreto lo haga, pero el Fidelio es un encantamiento muy potente y se necesita un gran poder para poder romperlo. Gringotts puede proporcionar a un rompe-maldiciones para llevar a cabo la tarea, por un costo".

"No, no creo que eso sea necesario" Replico Harry.

También era bueno enterarse que no tendría que explicarle a algunos miembros de la Orden muy irritados porqué la casa de repente había decidido expulsarlos.

"Ahora, si no tienes más preguntas, no tomare mas de tu tiempo" Dijo Griphook incorporándose.

Duende y mago salieron de la oficina y cruzaron el gran vestíbulo de Gringotts, que estaba ya considerablemente más poblado que cuando habían entrado. Harry calculo que debían haber pasado 3 horas, aproximadamente. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las grandes puertas del banco, que ahora se mantenían abiertas para permitir el paso a los apurados magos y brujas que querían terminar sus asuntos para refugiarse en la seguridad de sus casas. Ninguno pareció reconocer a Harry, y aunque lo hubieran hecho no se molestaron en detenerse. A él le gusto pasar desadvertido por una vez en la vida.

"Toma mi brazo cuando estés listo y apareceremos en la puerta de tu casa. Te recomiendo conseguir tu licencia de aparición lo más pronto posible, tengo el presentimiento de que te resultara muy útil." Dijo Griphook cuando salieron del banco y se encontraban de nuevo frente al desolado panorama del callejón Diagon.

Un poco avergonzado por depender del duende, Harry solo pudo murmurar "Gracias Griphook. Pero esa no será mi casa por mucho tiempo. Creo que nunca lo ha sido." Antes de tomar el brazo que la pequeña criatura le ofrecía.

De la misma forma que antes, en un segundo Harry estaba viendo el desierto callejón Diagon y al siguiente se encontraba frente a la puerta del numero 4 de Privet Drive. Tuvo que mirar rápidamente alrededor para asegurarse que ningún muggle había visto al muchacho de los Dursley aparecer de la nada con lo que seguramente era un enano disfrazado, pero Griphook le dijo que no se preocupara. Parecía que los duendes habían perfeccionado la aparición a tal punto que los muggles no podían percibir el suceso como otra cosa más que su imaginación.

Harry pudo ver también al miembro de la Orden que se suponía que debía vigilarlo, dormido como un vagabundo en la acera de enfrente. Había tenido suerte de que hoy fuera el turno de Mundungus Fletcher, conocido por su hábito de beber de más. Aún no sabía si quería que la Orden se enterara de su pequeña excursión.

"Aquí nos despedimos, Harry Potter. Ha sido un placer honor contigo, y espero que sigamos haciéndolo durante muchos años." Dijo Griphook alejándose de Harry.

"Lo mismo espero, ha sido un placer" Contesto Harry, y tras un leve asentimiento por parte del duende, este giro sobre sí mismo y desapareció, sin el más leve sonido. "Por muchos años…" Resonó en la mente de Harry.

Saliendo de su estado de ensueño, Harry se dio cuenta que no tenía llave y la puerta de la casa estaba cerrada. Aunque seguramente los Dursley estuvieran despiertos pues era jueves, y los jueves su tío Vernon no iba a trabajar hasta el mediodía, no se sentía particularmente deseoso de explicarles a donde había estado la mayor parte de la mañana. Y entonces recordó que había estado haciendo la mayor parte de la mañana.

Le dirigió una mirada a Mundungus para asegurarse que siguiera roncando, y tras corroborar que no había ningún muggle cerca, sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y la apunto hacia la cerradura.

"Alohomora" Recitó Harry sintiéndose como el mayor criminal del mundo mágico.

La puerta se abrió al instante, para placer de Harry. "Si, definitivamente puedo acostumbrarme a esto" Pensó con una sonrisa.

Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Si lograba llegar hasta su habitación sin ser visto, podría decir que simplemente se había quedado dormido. No creía que los Dursley hubieran ido a ver si le pasaba algo, después de todo.  
Pero apenas logro dar tres pasos en dirección de la escalera cuando un grito descomunal desbarató completamente sus planes.

"PRESÉNTATE EN LA COCINA YA, MUCHACHO INSOLENTE."

"Veo que hoy se ha despertado de buen humor" Pensó Harry, y tras un largo suspiro de preparación, se dirigió a la cocina.


	3. Despedida de Privet Drive

Apenas entró en la cocina, Harry supo que ésta no sería una pelea como cualquier otra. Dos de los Durlsey estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, con distintas expresiones en sus rostros. Petunia parecía indignada, como si hubiera comido algo en mal estado, mientras que el terror se reflejaba en la cara de Dudley. El miembro que faltaba de la familia estaba caminando de un lado a otro cual animal enjaulado, mientras murmuraba cosas como "desagradecido" y "fenómeno". Los tres giraron para mirar a Harry.

"Creí escuchar tu dulce voz, tío Vernon" dijo el joven con tono sarcástico, aunque no considero prudente acercarse más allá del umbral de la puerta.

"Quien… Te crees… Que eres" logro pronunciar Vernon con los dientes fuertemente apretados "TRAJISTE CRIATURAS DE TU  
ASQUEROSO MUNDO A ESTA CASA… ¡A MI CASA!"

"Pues eso no lo esperaba" pensó Harry. Griphook había dicho que los muggles no podían percibir a los duendes como criaturas mágicas, y que solo verían lo que sus mentes se convencían de haber visto. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Dijo con la mejor cara de inocente que pudo lograr.

"No te hagas el listo conmigo muchacho. Petunia los oyó hablando y bajo a ver qué pasaba. Dijo que vio un… un… un duende, por dios, un maldito duende en mi sala de estar." Vernon ya no deambulaba por la cocina, ahora estaba parado a medio metro de Harry, mirándolo como si quisiera estrangularlo con sus ojos.

Claro, Petunia. Vernon era tan muggle como era humanamente posible, él no podría haber visto y reconocido a un duende ni siquiera si este estuviera recortándole el bigote. Pero Petunia era la hermana de Lily Potter, una bruja, y aunque tuviera suficiente poder mágico para poder ser una bruja ella misma, parecía que en sus genes había aunque sea una pizca de magia. Harry considero que decirle eso a su tía sería la mayor de las ofensas, por lo que decidió concentrarse en el hombre de 130 kilos que tenía en frente.

"Pues sí, supongo que no tiene sentido ocultarlo. Su nombre es Griphook, fue enviado por Gringotts, el banco de los magos, par-"

Harry no pudo terminar la oración porque con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver un pesado puño que se dirigía hacia su nariz. Utilizando los reflejos de buscador que lo habían ayudado a mantenerse vivo hasta ahora, logro mover la cabeza unos centímetros, lo que seguramente evito la rotura de unos cuantos huesos de su nariz. Sin embargo, el puño del tío Vernon conecto con el labio inferior de Harry, y la fuerza del golpe causo que éste trastabillara y cayera hacia atrás en una forma muy poco elegante.

Sentado en el piso como había quedado, Harry ignoro los gritos de "NO TOLERARÉ ESA PALABRA EN MI CASA, TE LO DIJE, TE LO DIJE MIL MILLONES DE VECES" de Vernon, así como también los gemidos de sorpresa de su tía y su primo, que no se habían movido para ayudarlo en lo mas mínimo. No, Harry se llevo la mano a la boca distraídamente, palpando el lugar en donde el labio se había partido permitiendo que se escapara un poco de sangre.

Observo con incredulidad las manchas rojas en los dedos, al mismo tiempo que percibía el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca. Los Dursley lo habían golpeado muchas veces antes, claro que sí, aunque muy pocas desde que había aprendido a utilizar sus poderes mágicos. Pero esta vez era diferente.

El dolor, la humillación y todo pensamiento racional abandonaron la mente de Harry. En su lugar solo quedo el odio, un odio puro y total. Odio hacia Voldemort, odio hacia Dumbledore por ocultarle la profecía, odio hacia Trelawney por pronunciar las palabras que marcarían su vida, y sobre todo, odio hacia la persona que tenía en frente que lo había atormentado desde que tuviera uso de memoria. El nuevo Harry que se había apoderado de su cuerpo quería que su tío experimente el dolor que él había pasado cuando lo encerraban en el armario debajo de las escaleras por días, cuando dejaban que Dudley lo golpeara hasta que se aburriera, quería que sufra.

Harry se incorporó lentamente, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre que le caía por la comisura de los labios mientras mantenía la vista fija en su tío. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz fría como el hielo.

"No deberías haber hecho eso."

Petunia y Dudley se estremecieron al escuchar a Harry, notando la amenaza en la voz del muchacho, pero Vernon, ya fuera por estupidez o valentía, no pareció notarlo.

"TÚ NO ME DICES QUE DEBO Y NO DEBO HACER."

"También deberías saber que no es buena idea hacer enojar a un mago."

Había dicho la palabra mágica, que nunca fallaba para enfurecer a su tío. Vernon se preparo para lanzar otro golpe a Harry, pero esta vez éste estaba preparado. Podía ser más fuerte que Harry, pero no era ni de cerca lo suficientemente rápido, no era fácil mover su voluminoso cuerpo, después de todo.

El joven mago vio acercarse nuevamente el puño y se limitó a dar un paso atrás para esquivarlo. Aprovechando entonces el elemento sorpresa, pues su tío no esperaría nunca lo que iba a hacer, se adelanto rápidamente y logro conectar su propio golpe con la prominente mandíbula de Vernon, quien se vio obligado a retroceder tambaleándose para no caer al piso.

Ahora fue el turno de Vernon de tocarse incrédulamente la cara, allí donde había recibido el golpe de Harry, ante las igualmente incrédulas miradas de su esposa y su hijo. Clavó sus pequeños ojos, ahora muy abiertos, en su sobrino, como si lo mirara por primera vez. Una parte racional de su mente le recomendaba quedarse en el piso y aceptar su derrota, recordando los ojos fríos del muchacho que ya no le tenía miedo, pero esa parte se vio superada por la furia que sentía.

"¿Cómo te atreves, maldito fenómeno? Después de que te cuidáramos, te recibimos en nuestro hogar, te alimentamos y te vestimos. Deberíamos haberte dejado en un orfanato como yo quería."

"Deberías haberlo hecho. Cualquier lugar hubiera sido mejor que esto. Ahora, quiero que me pidas perdón por golpearme, y entonces decidiré como castigarte."

Esto era demasiado. El maldito muchacho decidiría como castigarlo. Ahora la furia se extendió a todos los rincones de su mente, él le mostraría quien era Vernon Dursley.

Con toda la agilidad que pudo, se paró y comenzó a correr hacia Harry, que estaba solo a dos metros de distancia, pero nuevamente el joven estaba preparado.

En un rápido movimiento, Harry saco la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y apuntando al cuerpo de su tío, lo que no era difícil considerando el volumen del objetivo, dijo claramente " _Expulso_ "

Si el golpe de Harry había sido una sorpresa, eso fue como si le avisaran a los Dursley que habían sido seleccionados para pasar una temporada en Hogwarts. Dudley chilló y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, pasando por al lado de Harry con mucho cuidado. Petunia también soltó un grito y se escondió debajo de la mesa, mientras que una fuerza invisible impulsaba a su tío contra la pared contraria de la cocina, contra la que chocó con un fuerte _thud_.

Vernon se dio cuenta entonces que estaba metido en algo serio. El chico que lo apuntaba con la varita, al que había abusado por tantos años, era peligroso. Pero aun así no podía controlarse completamente, quería gritarle y golpearlo hasta que entendiera quien mandaba. El chico había usado magia contra él. Había. Usado. Magia. Se sentía sucio.

"Tú… Qué… Te van a expulsar por esto, no puedes hacer magia fuera de ese colegio de locos" dijo triunfante Vernon, pues eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Las reglas han cambiado" contesto Harry con frialdad "Puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana."

" _Quietus_ " murmuro distraídamente mientras dibujaba un circulo con la varita. No quería que los vecinos escucharan y llamaran a la policía.

Luego, para probar su punto, apunto la varita hacia la mesa debajo de la cual se escondía su tía y dijo " _Bombarda"._

La mesa explotó, expulsando pedazos de madera, astillas, y los platos que había sobre ella hacia todos lados. La explosión estuvo acompañada de un nuevo grito de Petunia, que se mantuvo en la posición en la que estaba sin atreverse a mover un musculo.

"Ahora, ¿Qué tal esa disculpa? O puedo seguir demostrando, si así lo prefieres. Aun tengo muchos hechizos que mostrarles."

"Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname por favor" rogó Vernon con lagrimas en sus pequeños ojos. La furia había sido extinguida, no porque se estuviera disculpando sinceramente, sino por el miedo. Realmente tenía miedo de Harry.

"Mucho mejor" respondió Harry con una sonrisa sarcástica "Pero sigues siendo una excusa patética de ser humano, Vernon Dursley. Por años me golpeaste y maltrataste, me forzaron a ser prácticamente un esclavo los primeros años de mi vida. Hoy se termina. Me iré de esta casa y espero no verlos nunca más en mi vida. Si acaso he herido tu orgullo, tío Vernon, y me buscas para vengarte… No seré responsable de mis acciones."

Vernon ni siquiera había considerado buscar al muchacho, por fin estaba consiguiendo lo que quería hace años, ese fenómeno fuera de su casa. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, si es que lograba reunir el coraje necesario para eso, lo freno la voz de su esposa.

"Pe… Pero, la protección de Dumbledore… Si te vas, ¡estaremos en peligro! ¡Vendrán a buscarnos, sabes que lo harán! ¡Nos matarán solo por conocerte!" logro terminar Petunia a través de temblores, conteniéndose para no romper a llorar.

Harry dirigió lentamente la mirada desde su tío hacia su tía, que ya no estaba arrodillada debajo de una mesa inexistente, sino que había conseguido ponerse de pie. Y utilizando de nuevo la fría voz del Harry que estaba en control, dijo "Eso no es mi problema" (Petunia finalmente comenzaba a llorar) "Si quieren vivir, abandonen esta casa, abandonen la ciudad o aun mejor, el país. Cambien sus nombres de ser posible y comiencen una nueva vida en otro lugar. Si no lo hacen, entonces probablemente morirán. De cualquier forma, no me interesa."

Ahora Petunia había perdido todo control sobre sí misma y lloraba abiertamente, murmurando palabras a las que Harry no podía encontrar sentido, mientras su tío pasaba la mirada de Harry a Petunia y de Petunia a Harry, sin saber bien qué hacer. De lo único que estaba seguro era que no debía hacer enojar al muchacho.

"En cuanto a ti" dijo el mago ignorando los sollozos de su tía "Acabo de decidir tu castigo. Creo que lo encontraras… Apropiado"

Antes de que se tío pudiera salir corriendo, Harry murmuro " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " y un segundo más tarde Vernon agitaba sus regordetas piernas en el aire, intentando inútilmente librarse del encantamiento.

"BASTA, SUÉLTAME MUCHACHO, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS SUÉLTAME" gritó Vernon a su sobrino inútilmente, mientras Harry salía de la cocina y caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de estar, manteniendo su varita en alto. Contra su voluntad, la fuerza invisible que lo mantenía en el aire lentamente fue empujando a Vernon a seguir a Harry.

Pese a los gritos, amenazas y maldiciones del hombre, éste fue empujado hasta el pasillo y en un momento de horror se pregunto si el chico lo llevaría a la calle, en donde todos los vecinos podrían verlo flotando en el aire como un bicho raro. Pero descartó la idea cuando vio que Harry se detenía en donde comenzaban las escaleras, y abría lentamente la puerta de la alacena que estaba bajo ellas.

La alacena, que había sido la habitación de Harry por casi 10 años, había sido utilizada por los Dursley para guardar todas las posesiones de Harry mínimamente relacionadas con la magia durante los veranos, pero el muchacho no había permitido bajo ningún punto de vista que le quitaran sus cosas este año, guardándolas en cambio en su habitación. Por esa razón la alacena se encontraba vacía, excepto por las telarañas y el polvo que la cubrían.

Entonces Vernon entendió a que se refería Harry con "su castigo".

Escuchando aún el llanto de Petunia proveniente de la cocina, Vernon sintió como la fuerza que lo mantenía en el aire se debilitaba, causando que cayera con bastante fuerza hasta el piso, quedando a escasos centímetros de la abertura. Quizás por la sorpresa o por el miedo, apenas pudo pronunciar un débil "Por favor" antes de que Harry apuntara su varita nuevamente hacia él.

Vernon nuevamente sintió como lo empujaban hacia la oscuridad del armario, aunque no fue fácil que el obeso hombre entrara en el reducido espacio, que incluso le había parecido reducido a Harry cando este era solo un niño. Su tío apenas pudo darse vuelta, de rodillas, pues no podía pararse ahí dentro sin golpearse con el techo, para ver como Harry cerraba la puerta detrás de él, sumiendo la alacena en la oscuridad.

Del otro lado, el muchacho apuntó una vez más con la varita hacia el armario y dijo " _Colloportus_ ", garantizando que ningún muggle pudiera abrir la puerta. Acto seguido, abrió la pequeña rendija de metal que habían puesto allí para las ocasiones en que castigaban a Harry por más de un par de horas, y miro fijamente a los ojos de su tío, que mostraban una mezcla de incredulidad, desprecio, y sobre todo, miedo.

"No me mires así. Deberías agradecerme, considere como alternativas transformarte en morsa y llamar a los de protección animal" dijo Harry con una sonrisa que no se extendió a sus ojos "En fin, quizás una temporada encerrado ahí te enseñara como me sentía yo cuando era niño. Adiós, tío Vernon." solo había puesto fuerza suficiente en el encantamiento para que dure 10, o quizás 12 horas, pero su tío no tenía por qué saber eso.

Lo último que escucho Harry fue "ESPERA, POR FA-"antes de que murmurara " _Quietus_ " a la puerta de la alacena y dejara en silencio la casa, a excepción de el ocasional sollozo de su tía que aun seguía en la cocina.

Ignorándola, Harry subió a su habitación y rápidamente guardo todos los libros, pergaminos y ropas que encontró. Por suerte no había desempacado mucho, y le tomo solo unos minutos reunir todas sus pertenencias en su baúl mágico, que era en realidad mucho más grande por dentro de lo que aparentaba por fuera. Una vez hubo terminado, dirigió una última mirada al cuarto para asegurarse de que no se olvidaba nada y bajó las escaleras, llevando en una mano el baúl, encantado también para que fuera más liviano de lo que debería ser, y en la otra la caja de Hedwig, que lo miraba con reproche con sus grandes ojos amarillos, por haberla despertado.

Se dio cuenta que su tía ya no estaba llorando en la cocina. Quizás estuviera en su habitación, preparándose para irse de la casa como debería, o quizás hubiera ido corriendo a avisar a la policía, como si ellos pudieran hacer algo contra el encantamiento con el que había encerrado a su tío. De cualquier forma no le importaba, nadie le creería y aunque lo hicieran, Harry estaría ya muy lejos para cuando llegaran a la casa. Y no tenía intenciones de volver.

En su camino hacia la puerta, se encontró con el otro miembro de esa familia. Dudley paseaba por la sala de estar mordiéndose las uñas y claramente nervioso. Parecía debatirse consigo mismo y Harry adivinó correctamente que el campeón escolar de boxeo luchaba contra el impulso de salir corriendo de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Harry se detuvo y logro mirarlo a los ojos.

"Yo… Yo… Lo siento. Por todo. Sé que salvaste mi vida el verano pasado cuando nos atacaron esas cosas, y pues… Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes que… Que no eres tan malo" dijo el muchacho con un claro esfuerzo. Era la primera vez, que Harry supiera, que Dudley se disculpaba. Ante cualquiera.

"No tan malo" pensó Harry mientras observaba a su primo "Eso debe ser lo mejor que me han dicho en los casi 15 años que llevo viviendo aquí". Pero no lo dijo. Después de todo, quizás pudiera perdonarlo. Dudley había sido una mierda como persona y como familiar, durante gran parte de la vida de Harry, pero no era completamente su culpa. El niño había seguido los pasos de sus padres, ellos lo educaron de esa forma. Quizás, en circunstancias diferentes, podrían… No odiarse, al menos. Pero aún había una parte de Harry que quería lastimarlo, castigarlo como había hecho con su tío, hacerle sentir lo que él había sentido. Y desde el golpe de Vernon, esa parte era sorpresivamente fuerte dentro de la mente de Harry.

"Dudley, no sé si puedo perdonarte" Harry se obligo a sí mismo a controlar su voz, que se iba haciendo más fría mientras hablaba. Aunque no lo logro completamente, le parecía que su tono no era demasiado amenazador. "Pero escúchame bien, debes irte de esta casa. Si tus padres no me toman en serio y deciden quedarse, pues vete solo. No es seguro quedarse aquí."

"Si, entiendo, no esperaba que me perdonaras. Solo… Buena suerte, ¿eh?"

"Gracias, Dudley."

Con una última mirada, el corpulento muchacho paso por al lado de Harry y subió las escaleras hasta perderse de vista. El joven mago no sabía si Dudley había entendido la severidad del asunto o si había tomado en serio su consejo, pero esperaba que lo hubiera hecho.  
Pensando que probablemente no volvería a ver a su primo, Harry abrió la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive por última vez y salió a la calle, en la que solo había algunos niños riendo y jugando con una pelota, disfrutando la cálida mañana de verano.

Solo cuando estuvo afuera, Harry se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún plan y que estaba completamente solo. Aunque sabía que debería preocuparse, sintió una extraña satisfacción consigo mismo. Se sentía libre, más libre de lo que había sido en sus casi 16 años de vida.

También se dio cuenta que el odio que había sentido hace un rato se había ido extinguiendo hasta dejar solo la familiar sensación de pérdida que sentía hace un mes. Y entonces cayó sobre él el peso de lo que había hecho. Su tío suplicando, su tía llorando… Incluso les había dicho que no le importaba si vivían o morían. Harry nunca quiso a sus parientes, pero entre eso y la completa indiferencia había un largo camino.

Se preguntó entonces, no por primera vez, si se estaba transformando en un mago tenebroso. Tanto tiempo luchando contra ellos debía de dejar alguna marca, más allá de lo físico. Él siempre se había considerado como un mago de la luz, pero lo que había hecho hoy era, en el mejor de los casos, bastante gris. En el peor de los casos, había sido algo propio de un mago sumido en la oscuridad.

Y como si antes hubiera estado en un trance, ahora notó que había desobedecido directamente una orden de Dumbledore, líder de la orden del fénix y el mago más poderoso de su época. La noción se le hizo extraña, había desobedecido órdenes del colegio antes, lo hacía prácticamente cada día que pasaba en Hogwarts, pero nunca había ignorado una orden directa de Albus Dumbledore. Una parte de su mente se pregunto cuales serian las consecuencias cuando éste se enterara.

Sin embargo, actualmente tenía otras cuestiones de las que ocuparse. Como el hecho de que era uno de los magos más reconocibles del mundo y estaba solo, sin protección alguna, y sin ninguna forma de transporte. Aún no había aprendido a aparecerse, lo que hubiera resultado muy útil, no tenía idea de cómo llegar hasta la Madriguera o la casa de Sirius ("Tu casa", se recordó) con el transporte muggle, y aunque la tuviera, llamaría demasiado la atención si viajaba en tren con una lechuza blanca. Siempre podía sacar su escoba de carreras del baúl y volar por el cielo de Inglaterra hasta que encontrara algo, o lo encontraran a él, pero le pareció que eso también se catalogaba como llamar la atención.

Recordó que hace tres años había estado en una situación similar y el autobús noctambulo lo había rescatado, pero no estaba seguro de querer viajar en eso de nuevo, y tampoco sabía cómo llamarlo. Estaba intentando acordarse de lo que había hecho en esa ocasión cuando encontró la solución al problema, en la forma de un vagabundo que dormitaba en la acera de enfrente. Harry se dirigió hacia Mundungus Fletcher.

"Eh Mundungus… Vamos, despierta, es importante" Harry dijo mientras sacudía al hombre por los hombros, con cuidado de no golpearle la cabeza contra el piso. Tomó cerca de cinco sacudidas hasta que Mundungus se despertara por completo.

"¡Oh, Harry Potter! Pues que honor… No es que estuviera durmiendo sabes, es solo que hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y yo… Estaba cansado, sí, sí, eso es, muy cansado" contesto el mago mientras de desemperezaba, y tomó un trago de una botella que Harry no había visto aparecer.

"Si, estoy seguro" Harry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al sentir el distintivo olor a whiskey de fuego en el aliento de miembro de la Orden "Escucha, ¿Puedes enviar mensajes con tu Patronus como hacen algunos magos?"

"Este, sí, puedo hacer eso."

Mundungus bajo la botella y su varita apareció en su mano.

"¿A quién quieres que…? Espera, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¿Y porque tienes tu baúl?" Mundungus miro a Harry como si lo viera por primera vez "Oh mierda, Dumbledore va a matarme"

"Es una larga historia, y no tenemos tiempo para eso ahora. Envía un mensaje a Dumbledore y dile donde estamos, yo le explicare el resto después".

Harry había considerado pedir ayuda a Arthur Weasley o a Lupin, miembros de la Orden a los que Harry no les había destruido sus oficinas la última vez que se vieron, pero no quería meterlos en problemas. Además, no sabía que tanto poder era necesario para llevar a cabo una aparición con un acompañante.

"Supongo que no tengo opción" Fletcher suspiro y agito la varita recitando " _Expecto Patronum_ " y un segundo después una brillante comadreja de tonalidad plateada se alejaba de ellos rápidamente.

Cuando se hubo perdido de vista, Mundungus miro a Harry un tanto avergonzado y dijo "Esto, no creo que haya razón para que Dumbledore se entere que estaba, em, descansando en el puesto, ¿verdad?"

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, se escuchó el suave " _pop_ " característico de la aparición, y a su lado estaba ahora el director de Hogwarts, Jefe de magos del Wizengamot y Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de magos, mirándolo con curiosidad tras sus lentes con forma de medialuna.

"Muy buenos días, Harry" dijo Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa "He de decir que estoy sorprendido".

El ampliamente considerado mago más poderoso del mundo estaba vestido con una simple túnica lavanda, con la que habría pasado desapercibido por el callejón Diagón (O tan desapercibido cómo es posible cuando eres una de las figuras más importantes del mundo mágico), pero que difícilmente servía para camuflarse entre muggles. Sin embargo, la calle estaba casi desierta y los niños estaban muy ocupados con su partido de fútbol como para reparar en el anciano de larga barba plateada.

"Buenos días, profesor. Ha sido una mañana fuera de lo común" contesto Harry.

"Ya lo veo. Creo que sería conveniente que hablemos de ello a la brevedad. Pero no aquí, mucho me temo que tengo otros asuntos que requieren mi inmediata atención."

Luego, dirigiéndose a Mundungus, agregó "Dung, si eres tan amable, me gustaría hablar en privado con Harry. Ya no es necesario que mantengas la vigilancia sobre esta casa, al parecer."

"Claro, claro, iré al cuartel."

Sin más preámbulo, el desaliñado mago giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció con un " _pop_ " más fuerte que el generado por la aparición de Dumbledore, dejando a Harry solo con el anciano mago.

"Profesor, lamento, bueno… Lamento haber destruido sus cosas la última vez que nos vimos" dijo el joven sin mirar al otro mago a los ojos.

"No puedo aceptar esas disculpas porque no hay nada que disculpar, Harry. En todo caso, soy yo el que debe pedir tu perdón, por ocultarte tu destino por tanto tiempo. Además, cuando uno llega a cierta edad, se encuentra con una abundante cantidad de cosas en su posesión, estaba deseando librarme de algunas de ellas. En lo que a mi respecta, tú solo me ayudaste."

Nuevamente había una leve sonrisa en el rostro del director, pero Harry pudo darse cuenta que sus ojos transmitían un cansancio que nunca antes había visto en Dumbledore. Éste era un hombre que había peleado ya en dos guerras mágicas, asumiendo la responsabilidad del líder en ambas. Y había vencido, primero a Grindelwald en su juventud y luego a Voldemort en su vejez, aunque indirectamente. Y ahora se estaba preparando para afrontar otra guerra.

Harry aun seguía un tanto molesto por cómo había sido manipulado los primeros años de su vida, pero entendía porque Dumbledore había pensado que era mejor mantener a Harry en la oscuridad. No estaba de acuerdo, pero entendía su razonamiento. Si él estuviera en la posición del anciano, no sabía si sería capaz de decirle a un niño huérfano de 11 años que debía preparase para enfrentar y matar (o ser asesinado) a un extremadamente poderoso mago oscuro, que parecía ser inmortal.

"Entiendo por qué me ocultó las cosas que me oculto, profesor. No le guardo rencor por eso. Sin embargo, ya no soy un niño, y no puedo seguir escapando a mi destino. Por eso espero que pueda ayudarme, entrenarme… Sé que debo volverme más fuerte para proteger a aquellos que quiero" la imagen de Hermione en la enfermería luego de la batalla en el departamento de misterios apareció en la mente de Harry, y los ojos del chico se volvieron más serios "Y si usted no puede ayudarme, entonces encontrare otra forma. Pero de cualquier manera, la próxima vez que me enfrente a Voldemort… Lo haré pagar por lo que me ha hecho."

Dumbledore pareció estudiarlo con sus ojos celestes que, el muchacho podría haber jurado, brillaban, y Harry procuró mostrar la determinación que sentía en su interior. Después de unos segundos, el anciano profesor sonrió abiertamente.

"Podría jurar que me leíste la mente, Harry, si no supiera que aún no aprendiste Legeremancia. Quizás debería recordarte el valor de la paciencia y los riesgos que conlleva la impulsividad que veo en ti, pero creo que, en ocasiones como estas, esa impulsividad es necesaria. Hasta cierto punto, claro."

Dumbledore cerró los ojos e hizo una breve pausa, parecía debatir consigo mismo. Un segundo después, los abrió y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry.

"Te entrenaré. Si yo no puedo encargarme personalmente en alguna ocasión, procurare conseguir otro mentor de capacidad similar. A fin de cuentas, soy un anciano Harry, y pesan sobre mis hombros los errores del pasado. Ojala quiera Merlín que pueda ayudarte a no cometer esos mismos errores."

"Gracias, señor."

En ese momento, Harry se sintió más cercano al mago de barba plateada de lo que se había sentido en todo el año pasado. Quizás fuera porque ya no tendrían la misma relación que antes. Ya no sería una relación como la que existe entre un abuelo y su nieto, ahora sería también una relación entre alumno y maestro, entre compañeros que se enfrentarían al señor oscuro juntos. A Harry le gustaba la idea.

Quitando la mano de su hombro, Dumbledore mantuvo la mirada sobre él unos instantes más y dijo "Recuerda, según la profecía tú serás aquel que se encuentre con Voldemort al final del camino. Pero eso no significa que otros no puedan ayudarte a transitarlo".  
Harry asintió, sin saber que contestar. Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para Dumbledore.

"Entonces, entraremos en detalles en otro momento. Ahora debemos decidir donde pasaras el resto del verano. Y creo que alguien debería sacar a tu tío de ese armario… Aunque unos minutos más allí dentro no harán mucha diferencia."

Dumbledore agitó su varita y sin pronunciar palabra, un fénix plateado salió de ella y se alejo volando.

"Los Weasley han expresado sus deseos de que pases con ellos el verano. Los cuatro menores de la familia bastante efusivamente, debo decir. Y la señorita Granger llegó a amenazarme con venir a buscarte ella misma" nuevamente una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Dumbledore "Dije en mi carta que te recogería en dos días, pero al parecer no pudiste esperar. No creo que Molly y Arthur tengan ningún problema con recibirte un poco antes, pero es de buena educación avisarles al menos."

Harry noto que él también sonreía ante la mención de sus amigos. Y estaba especialmente sorprendido por la idea de Hermione amenazando al director del colegio. Pero sabía que su presencia solo pondría en peligro a los demás.

"Señor, yo… No sé si debería ir a la Madriguera. No sería seguro para ellos que yo esté allí" Harry logró decir con tristeza, pues realmente quería ver a sus amigos, y la alternativa era, seguramente, pasar el resto del verano en el sombrío cuartel de la orden del fénix que ahora era su propiedad.

"Es honorable que quieras proteger a tus amigos Harry, pero mucho me temo que los Weasley han estado en peligro desde el regreso de Voldemort. No es ningún secreto que son como tu familia, y aunque son de sangre pura, muy probablemente sean uno de los objetivos de los mortífagos. Claro que su protección es de suma importancia para la Orden, y hemos establecido barreras protectoras y poderosos conjuros sobre la madriguera."

"¿El encantamiento Fidelio?"

"Seria una de las principales opciones, pero no es fácil llevarlo a cabo. Para mantener la casa oculta permanentemente, el encantamiento toma poder del mago que lo utilice, y no hay muchos magos con la capacidad para ello. Esa pequeña parte de tu magia se queda unida a la casa, hasta que el encantamiento caiga o sea cancelado, y no creo que pueda mantener un encantamiento tan potente en dos lugares a la vez. Sin mencionar que una misma persona no puede ser el guardián del secreto para dos Fidelios distintos."

Otra vez a Harry le pareció notar cansancio en el anciano mago. Era preocupante y un poco irreal la idea de que incluso Albus Dumbledore pudiera llegar a su límite.

"De cualquier forma" continuó "puedo asegurar que la Madriguera está bien protegida, al menos tanto como puede estarlo cualquier lugar en estos tiempos oscuros. Tu presencia allí no cambiara nada en cuanto a peligro se refiere Harry. A no se claro que decidas participar en los experimentos de Fred y George. Tengo entendido que buscaban crear un nuevo caramelo que permita volar, por un breve periodo de tiempo, a aquel que lo coma. Molly no estaba para nada contenta."

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a Fred y a George volando sobre el techo de la madriguera mientras la señora Weasley les gritaba desde la cocina. Esa era su verdadero hogar, por detrás de Hogwarts claro.

En ese momento una pareja de adolescentes, más o menos de la edad de Harry, se acercaron a ellos mientras reían de algo que el chico había dicho, y dirigieron una curiosa mirada a Dumbledore al pasar a su lado. Entonces Harry reparó en que aun estaba en un vecindario muggle hablando de hechizos con un anciano de larga barba plateada vestido con una túnica.

El profesor también se dio cuenta, y una vez la pareja se hubiera perdido al doblar la esquina, realizó un rápido movimiento con la varita y tanto el baúl de Harry como la jaula de Hedwig desaparecieron.

"Si estás listo Harry, no mentía cuando dije que tenía otros asuntos importantes. Me gustaría que nos pongamos al día pero eso deberá esperar."

"Si, claro. No tengo intenciones de pasar otro segundo cerca de esa casa de cualquier manera" replicó el joven haciendo un ademan con la cabeza hacia el numero 4 de Privet Drive.

"Cuando estés listo, solo toma mi brazo. Debo advertirte, pues creo que nunca te has aparecido antes, que no es una sensación muy placentera. No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás con el tiempo" dicho eso, Dumbledore tendió un brazo hacia Harry y esperó.  
Un poco asustado por la advertencia, Harry tomo el brazo y un segundo después el anciano mago y su acompañante habían desaparecido.

Aunque la parte de su cerebro que mantenía un pensamiento racional le decía que solo habían sido unos instantes, a Harry le pareció que tardaban horas en llegar a la Madriguera, debido a la creciente sensación de aplastamiento que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía aguantarlo más y efectivamente iba a asfixiarse, la sensación ceso de golpe y se encontró en una fértil pradera, pero no alcanzaba a ver la Madriguera. Por suerte, en esta ocasión logro mantenerse de pie.

"Me gusta más la aparición de los duendes" pensó Harry amargamente mientras trataba de respirar a un ritmo normal, pero en vez de eso pregunto "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Estamos cerca de la Madriguera, no te preocupes. No podía aparecerme dentro de las barreras con un acompañante, por lo que tendremos que caminar un poco" contesto Dumbledore mientras comenzaba la marcha. Sin otra opción, Harry lo siguió mientras observaba los campos bañados por el sol de verano.

Tras unos veinte o treinta pasos en los que ninguno habló, el profesor Dumbledore se detuvo y le dijo a Harry que esperara, mientras realizaba una serie de complicados movimientos con la varita mientras murmuraba algo que el chico no alcanzaba a comprender. Una vez hubo terminado, se dio vuelta y comentó "Estaba modificando las barreras protectoras para que te reconozcan y te dejen pasar. Sígueme, por favor" y reanudo su caminata.

Harry hizo lo propio. Al pasar por el punto en el que Dumbledore se había detenido, sintió una fuerte y poderosa presencia mágica sobre él, pero pudo seguir avanzando sin problemas, y a 15 metros, en donde antes no había nada más que campo, apareció una casa inclinada y con unas cuantas chimeneas, que solo podía mantenerse en pie gracias a la magia. Y a Harry le parecía perfecta.  
Dumbledore rompió el silencio. "Creo que estarás seguro desde aquí. Molly ya esta esperándote, y conociéndola debe haber preparado suficiente comida como para alimentar a todo Hogwarts. Te dejo en sus capaces manos."

"Gracias profesor. Espero que no haya olvidado su promesa de entrenarme."

"A pesar de mi edad no olvido fácilmente Harry, pero por ahora, por favor, concéntrate en disfrutar al menos unos días de verano con tus amigos. Y aunque me gustaría dejarte sólo con esa tarea, creo que tienes una explicación que darme" El tono de voz del profesor se volvió más serio "No creerás que no he notado que usaste magia fuera de Hogwarts, y aún así el ministerio no parece haberse enterado, de lo contrario estaríamos hablando de la sanción correspondiente a usar magia siendo menor de edad. Pasaré por la Madriguera en unas horas, si te parece bien, para que podamos tener esa conversación."

Harry suspiró, sabiendo que no podía librarse de ello, y agradeciendo a Merlín por tener al menos unas horas para ordenar sus pensamientos. "Claro, profesor."

Dumbledore asintió y camino hacia atrás, alejándose de Harry hasta traspasar la barrera protectora que impedía la desaparición. "Una última advertencia Harry, si fuera tú tendría cuidado con la señorita Granger. No está nada contenta con que no hayas contestado ninguna de sus cartas, y harías bien en no enfadarla más. Puede dar mucho miedo cuando se lo propone" el anciano mago sonrió y, antes de que el joven pudiera contestar, giro sobre sí mismo y desapareció, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Con todo lo que había sucedido esta mañana, casi se había olvidado ya de que, efectivamente, no había contestado ninguna carta de su mejor amiga hasta ayer. El niño que sobrevivió suspiro nuevamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa, pensado que prefería enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort en persona antes que a una muy, muy enfadada Hermione.


	4. La Madriguera

A/N: Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y siguen esta historia. Si estás leyendo esto, después de más de un año sin que actualice, gracias a vos especialmente. Voy a intentar actualizarlo mucho más seguido, aunque tengo que aclarar que la historia va a tomar un camino muy distinto al que tenía pensado originalmente, por eso decidí cambiar el rating a M. Esperen contenido mucho más maduro, violencia y quizás algunas escenas de sexo a medida que los protagonistas maduren. Están avisados!

Por favor tengan en cuenta que es mi primera historia y no tengo ningún beta reader ni anda por el estilo, por lo que no me sorprendería que haya muchos errores. Cualquier contribución en los comentarios se agradece mucho, es la única forma de mejorar!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mientras caminaba por la pradera que llevaba hacia la madriguera, Harry se sentía tranquilo por primera vez en el día. O al menos tan tranquilo como se puede estar frente a la perspectiva de enfrentar a una muy enojada Hermione.

Caminó en silencio, disfrutando del sol matutino sobre la piel y el canto lejano de los pájaros, mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas, preparándose para explicarles a Ron, Hermione y Ginny todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. A pesar de que no quería involucrarlos en la guerra que se avecinaba, conocía a sus amigos, y estaba seguro de que no podría convencerlos de que se quedasen al margen mientras enfrentaba al mago tenebroso más poderoso de la historia.

Distraído, no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la madriguera hasta que escucho el grito de la señora Weasley.

"¡HARRY!" Exclamó ésta mientras se apresuraba para salir de la casa y corría hacia él "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo? Dumbledore dijo que no te traería hasta el sábado. ¿Es que ha habido un ataque? Oh dios, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Estas demasiado flaco Harry!

Si, la señora Weasley era justo como la recordaba. Mientras lo bombardeaba a preguntas, la mujer acortó la distancia entre ambos a una velocidad sorprendente y lo estrecho su sus brazos como si fuera uno más de sus hijos, mientras Harry intentaba explicarle que  
se encontraba bien.

"Si señora Weasley, de verdad, me encuentro bien" Decía el joven mago mientras sonreía "Digamos que Dumbledore ha decidido adelantar la fecha de mi visita. Espero que no sea una molestia para ustedes"

"¡No seas tonto Harry! Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí, si fuera por nosotros hubieras venido directamente desde Hogwarts." Respondió Molly mientras empujaba al muchacho hacia la cocina. "Vamos, entra y ponte cómodo. ¿Quieres desayunar salchichas o huevos? No importa, mejor preparo ambos. ¡Oh, Ron y Ginny estarán tan contentos!"

Mientras la señora Weasley repetía lo mucho que se alegraba de que estuviera allí, y Harry le aseguraba que había estado comiendo bien, ambos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron hacia la acogedora cocina, que para sorpresa de Harry estaba vacía. Supuso que el señor Weasley estaría en el ministerio y los gemelos nunca se despertaban antes del mediodía, pero preguntó por sus mejores amigos.

"Ron y Ginny están jugando al Quidditch detrás de la casa. Iré a buscarlos apenas termine de prepararte el desayuno. Hermione debe de estar en su habitación, apostaría que leyendo sus nuevos libros de texto. Cansada de discutir con Fred y George por lo ruidosos que eran sus experimentos, convenció a los gemelos de que encantaran su puerta para que sea insonora, por eso no debe de haber escuchado que llegaste" Contestó Molly mientras apuntaba con su varita aquí y allá y dejaba que el desayuno se cocinara solo.

"Bueno" Pensó Harry "Al menos puedo disfrutar de mi última comida antes de ser fríamente asesinado".

La comida tenía un sabor fantástico, como todo lo que cocinaba Molly Weasley. Harry disfruto el desayuno mientras contestaba con buen ánimo los comentarios de la bruja pelirroja sobre lo flaco que estaba y lo mucho que se alegrarían los chicos de tenerlo en casa de nuevo. Una vez hubo terminado, Harry se excuso y decidió saludar primero a Ron y a Ginny, ya que todavía no sabía muy bien que decirle a Hermione.

Con el mayor sigilo posible, salió por la puerta de atrás de la Madriguera y se encamino hacia donde Ron y su hermana practicaban con una Quaffle frente a tres aros desgastados, en un espacio abierto de unos diez metros. Llego a esconderse detrás de un árbol, justo para ver como Ginny hacía un excelente giro con la escoba y dejaba a Ron detrás de ella, para luego pasar la pelota fácilmente por el aro del medio.

Observo a los hermanos volar por unos minutos más, recordando lo bien que se sentía estar en una escoba, y finalmente salió de su escondite improvisado cuando Ron marcaba su tercer tanto, contra los cinco que ya había visto marcar a Ginny.

"Bueno, ya sé quién va a reemplazar a Angelina como cazadora en el equipo de Gryffindor" Dijo Harry dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la menor de los Weasley.

Instantáneamente ambos pelirrojos bajaron en picada y desmontaron de sus escobas a tres metros de donde se encontraba el joven mago.

"¡Harry!" Exclamo Ginny, que llego primero hasta donde él estaba y lo abrazo durante unos segundos

"Es bueno verte, amigo" Dijo Ron sonriente, un segundo más tarde, dándole una palmada en la espalda al otro mago. "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te han tratado bien esos cerdos a los que llamas tíos?"

"Algo así" Respondió Harry, esquivando la pregunta "No creo volver a preocuparme por ellos, eso es seguro. En fin, me alegro de estar aquí"

"Pero, ¿No dijo Dumbledore que llegarías el sábado, Harry?" Inquirió Ginny.

"Ese era el plan original, pero digamos que… me escape" Contesto el joven mago, sin mirar a ninguno en particular "Les contare toda la historia más tarde, se los prometo".

Ginny y Ron se intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo. Pasaron los próximos 10 minutos, entre discusiones sobre el equipo de Quidditch y los nuevos experimentos de Fred y George. Harry se enteró que habían abierto un negocio de chascos y bromas en el callejón Diagon, en el que les iba muy bien. Se alegro por los gemelos. Si alguien podía devolverle algo de vida al callejón Diagon, eran ellos.

Finalmente, Harry dejo que los hermanos continuaran con su entrenamiento, rechazando la oferta de jugar con ellos. Aunque tenía muchas ganas de volar de nuevo, sabía que no podía retrasar aun más el ver a su mejor amiga.

Cruzo nuevamente la pradera entre el campo de Quidditch y la casa, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, de forma que pudiera formular una disculpa al menor coherente, pero cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, se sentía tan preparado como para una evaluación sorpresa de pociones.

Suspirando, y un poco nervioso, golpeo con los nudillos, y espero.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió. "Ron, te juro que si me interrumpiste de nuevo para invitarme a jugar al Qui…" Hermione se quedó a mitad de la oración al ver a su mejor amigo "¡HARRY!" gritó entonces, y un segundo después Harry tuvo que esforzarse para mantenerse en pie al recibir un abrazo que no tenía nada que envidiar a los de la señora Weasley.

El joven mago se relajo y devolvió el abrazo, rodeando con los brazos a la chica de pelo castaño y recordando de golpe lo cerca que había estado de perderla. "Hermione, yo…" empezó a decir, pero se vio interrumpido por un repentino golpe en la frente.

"HARRY" otro golpe "JAMES" otro "POTTER" termino Hermione, con un cuarto golpe a la frente de Harry, que empezaba a ponerse roja.

Separándose de su amigo, lo observo con una mirada de reproche que reservaba para cuando se retrasaban con una tarea, o no estudiaban para un examen. La más grave de las ofensas, para Hermione. "TODO EL VERANO SIN NOTICIAS TUYAS, ¿SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA POR TI? GRANDISIMO IDIOTA" La joven bruja se dio vuelta y entro de nuevo a su habitación, quizás buscando algo que pudiera tirarle a Harry.

"Perdona, Hermione, quería responder tus cartas, en serio, pero…" Intento explicar Harry mientras seguía a su amiga y cerraba la puerta insonorizada. No necesitaba que el resto de la familia Weasley escuchara.

"¿PERO QUE?" Grito la chica, claramente enojada y con un grueso libro que Harry no conocía en la mano, aunque, el chico era consciente, podía conocer muy de cerca en cualquier momento-

"Pero no podía. No podía pretender que todo estaba bien, que no soy el culpable de que casi te maten, Hermione" Antes de que élla pudiera responder, Harry continuo, "Este último mes fue el peor de mi vida. Y eso es decir algo. Créeme que lo que más quería era hablar contigo, pero no podía dignarme a escribirte" terminó.

La expresión de Hermione pareció suavizarse un poco "Harry, no te culpo por lo que paso, y lo sabes. Yo, y todos los demás, te seguimos al Departamento de Misterios por nuestra propia voluntad, no nos obligaste a hacerlo. Y estoy seguro que todos te acompañaríamos de nuevo, a donde sea que vayas. Yo, por lo menos, lo haría"

"Lo sé, y ese es justamente el problema. Soy el niño que sobrevivió, el elegido, como quieras llamarme, y estoy seguro que habrá muchas más situaciones tan peligrosas como esa en mi futuro" dijo Harry con resignación "Les agradezco mucho a todos, pero no puedo seguir poniendo en peligro a la gente que quiero. Especialmente a ti".

Esa última parte lo sorprendió cuando la dijo, y al parecer también a Hermione, porque Harry pudo ver como la chica se sonrojaba un  
poco.

"Tú eres el elegido, el niño que vivió y todo lo demás. Pero ya no estás solo, Harry" contesto la bruja mirándolo a los ojos "Te guste o no, esto ya no es un duelo personal con Voldemort. Ginny, Ron, yo… Todos estamos en peligro, sin importar lo que hagamos. ¿O crees que, si él gana, dejara vivo a cualquiera de nosotros?" Harry hizo una mueca de dolor al imaginar ese escenario, que no se le escapo a su amiga "Lo siento Harry, pero es necesario que lo entiendas. Te ayudaremos a ganar esta guerra. Estaremos contigo, quieras o no, así que, por favor, deja de ser tan idiota".

Harry sonrió ante la vehemencia con la que su amiga dijo esas últimas palabras "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inteligente? Es realmente difícil discutir contigo, ¿sabes?" dijo mientras revolvía su, eternamente despeinado, pelo negro.

"Pues la próxima piénsalo mejor antes de ignorarme un mes entero" contesto la chica, aun con un dejo de enfado, pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír.

Nuevamente, Hermione acorto la distancia entre ambos y lo abrazó, esta vez sin tanta fuerza, pero en cierta forma, con mayor intensidad. "Te extrañaba, Harry" dijo, contra el pecho del muchacho que le sacaba ya una cabeza de altura.

"Yo también, Hermione" contesto el chico. A tan corta distancia, no pudo evitar notar el leve aroma a vainilla que tenía el pelo de su amiga, ni la forma en que su cuerpo se pegaba al de ella. Tampoco pudo evitar notar, con algo de vergüenza, que el cuerpo de su amiga era ya el de una mujer. Y aunque no estaba muy acostumbrado a las demostraciones físicas de afecto, no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo estar tan cerca de su mejor amiga.

El abrazo duró solo unos segundos, hasta que Ron abrió la puerta de la habitación. Los dos jóvenes se separaron, y Harry pudo llegar a observar una mueca de preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, aunque rápidamente desapareció.

"Ronald, ¿Cuentas veces tengo que decirte que golpees antes de entrar?" lo reprendió Hermione, un poco irritada.

"Perdón. Es que escuchamos como le gritabas a Harry y luego solo hubo silencio y… bueno, queríamos asegurarnos que no hacía falta trasladarlo a San Mungo"

Hermione se sonrojo al darse cuenta que probablemente habría despertado a toda la familia se haberse encontrado en la casa, pero

Harry no pudo evitar reír, y sus dos amigos lo acompañaron.

"Entonces, ¿Vas a decirnos porque has venido unos días antes?" pregunto Ron dirigiéndose a Harry.

"Bueno, puede que… haya encerrado a mi tío en un armario. No me apetecía demasiado quedarme en Privett Drive después de eso, así que me escape. Por suerte la Orden ha tenido vigilantes frente a la casa todo el verano, así que no fue difícil contactar a Dumbledore"

Sus dos amigos lo miraron con caras de perplejidad tan similares que casi resultaba gracioso.

"Que hiciste ¿QUÉ?"

"Si, supuse que necesitaría explicar más" contesto Harry intentando sonar lo más inocente posible "Dumbledore dijo que vendría a la madriguera a unas horas para discutir todo el asunto, les contare toda la historia cuando él llegue. Realmente, solo quiero pasar unos tranquilos días de verano".

Ni Ron ni Hermione parecían dispuestos a dejar el tema, por lo que Harry se adelanto y paso por al lado de ambos, agarrándolos de los brazos y arrastrándolos hasta las escaleras "Vamos, hay un día hermoso afuera" les dijo, contra las protestas de ambos. Por primera vez desde la muerte de Sirius, el joven mago se sentía feliz.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry recordaría ese día de verano pasado en la madriguera como uno de los mejores que había tenido en mucho tiempo. No solo pudo disfrutar al compañía de sus mejores amigos, a los que no veía desde el final del año escolar, sino que, además, esto se vio complementado excelentemente con la soleada tarde y la excelente cocina de la señora Weasley.

Luego de un almuerzo excepcional, él, Ron, y Ginny lograron convencer a Hermione de que podía dejar sus estudios solo por hoy, e incluso lograron que jugara al Quidditch con ellos. Era malísima, por supuesto, pero hacía equipo con Harry a quien no se le daba nada mal jugar de cazador. El equipo de Ron y Ginny llego primero a la meta de 20 puntos, proclamándose vencedores, pero a Harry no podría haberle importado menos. La sensación que le generaba volar era una de las mejores que había encontrado en el mundo mágico, solo superada, quizás, por el abrazo que había compartido con Hermione por la mañana.

A media tarde llegaron a casa los gemelos, que se alegraron de ver a Harry y pasaron cerca de una hora hablándole de sus nuevos productos y contándole como estaba el negocio. Fred (o quizás George, era difícil de decir) intentó darle un cheque mágico de mil galeons, para compensar la "inversión" que Harry había hecho en su comercio a fines de su cuarto año tras ganar el torneo de los tres magos, pero él no quiso aceptarlo. Tras una pequeña deliberación, acordaron en pagarle en mercancía, por lo que Harry tenía ahora una cuenta de mil galeons para gastar en caramelos alargalenguas y chocolates vomitivos.

El reloj marcaba las 8 pm cuando el director de Hogwarts llamó a la puerta y, tras ser ofrecido todo tipo de comidas por Molly, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina en la que Harry estaba hablando con Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

"Buenas noches, me alegra saber que siguen tan inseparables como siempre. La amistad es algo muy valioso en estos tiempos. No, gracias Molly, no es necesario. Ah, bueno, quizás un té"

"Profesor" dijo Harry respetuosamente, a modo de saludo "Espero que no le moleste que Ron, Hermione y Ginny se queden aquí mientras conversamos. Les he prometido toda la historia".

"Para nada, Harry. Sé que les dirás todo de cualquier forma" respondió el viejo mago con una leve sonrisa "Además, necesitaras toda la ayuda posible, y los amigos, especialmente unos tan buenos como los tuyos, serán sumamente necesarios. Entonces, dime, ¿Qué tal te trato Ragnok?"

Harry miró sorprendido al director "¿Cómo sabe que conocí a Ragnok?".

"¿Quién es Ragnok?" pregunto Ron, recibiendo un codazo de Hermione.

"Él y yo somos viejos amigos. Aún así, él no podría discutir asuntos de Gringotts conmigo. Pero los documentos de Hogwarts tienen una magia muy fuerte y muy antigua. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando uno de los alumnos que aun no ha comenzado sexto año pasó a ser la cabeza de dos de las más nobles y antiguas familias del mundo mágico." Contesto Dumbledore.

Consciente de las miradas de asombro que sus amigos le dirigían, Harry suspiró y conto todo lo que había sucedido desde que Griphook apareciera en su sala aquella mañana. Habló de Gringotts, de aceptar la herencia que sus padres y su padrino le habían dejado, del enfrentamiento con Vernon (aunque no entro en detalles sobre la sensación de fría determinación y crueldad que lo había invadido cuando éste le pegó) y de su resolución de no volver jamás a Privett Drive.

Dumbledore escuchó todo el relato con atención, al igual que Hermione. Ron, por su parte, no pudo evitar hacer ciertas exclamaciones al enterarse que su amigo era ahora una de las personas más ricas de Gran Bretaña.

"¡Harry, esto es increíble!" Había comentado el pelirrojo "Con ese dinero seguro puedes hasta comprar a los Malfoy. Tienes que hacerlo, por favor, ¡Imagínate a Draco como elfo doméstico!"

"Cállate, Ron" le había dicho Hermione, aunque no pudo reprimir por completo la risa "No solo importa la riqueza, ahora tienes dos asientos en el Wizengamot, Harry. Pueden resultar muy útiles si sabes utilizarlos".

Tras finalizar su relato, el viejo profesor mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos. Luego, se dirigió al heredero de los Potter: "Entiendo. Harry, la riqueza y el poder que has recibido son tuyos por derecho, y de no haberlos recibido ahora, habrían sido tuyos en cuanto cumplas los 17 años. Sé que no tengo que decírtelo, pero esto conlleva una responsabilidad muy grande. Especialmente porque ahora puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio, y eres, a fines mágicos y también legales, un adulto. Eso quiere decir que puedes ser juzgado como adulto. Lo que es aun más preocupante, es que no podemos saber si la protección que te proporcionaba la casa de tus tíos seguirá funcionando".

"No pienso volver allí, profesor" interrumpió Harry "De cualquier forma, aquí estoy rodeado de encantamientos protectores y los miembros de la Orden visitan todo el tiempo. Usted mismo lo dijo, este es un lugar seguro, no habría venido si no fuera así."

"Eso es cierto" considero Dumbledore, que pareció debatir consigo mismo "También es cierto que te prometí que no te trataría como un niño, sino como un mago capaz que ha demostrado su valía innumerables veces" prosiguió el profesor mirando fijamente al joven mago que tenía delante "Protegerte se hace cada vez más difícil, Harry, y sin importar cuanto lo intente, en última instancia, solo tú puedes protegerte de lo que te espera".

El director de Hogwarts hizo una pausa mientras bebía lo que quedaba de su té.

"Es por eso, que quiero que me acompañes a cierto lugar esta noche. He de visitar a un viejo conocido, un antiguo profesor de Hogwarts. Ha estado huyendo de los mortífagos desde que Voldemort renació, por lo que no es nada fácil de ubicar. Iba a enviar a un equipo de la Orden a hablar con él, pero creo que será mejor que vaya en persona. No suele fiarse de extraños." el profesor miro a los ojos al joven Gryffindor "¿Entonces, quieres venir conmigo?"

"¡Claro!" Dijo Harry al instante. Sabía que no era una misión real de la Orden ni nada por el estilo, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto orgullo al ser considerado lo suficientemente capaz como para acompañar al mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos.

"Nosotros también vamos" dijo Ron al instante, mirando a Hermione para confirmarlo. La chica asintió inmediatamente. Ginny también insistió en ir.

Dumbledore lo considero un momento, pero negó levemente con las cabezas "Jóvenes, tan llenos de energía y listos para entrar en acción. Pero me temo que sería mejor que fuéramos solo Harry y yo por esta vez".

Los otros tres adolescentes comenzaron a protestar, pero Dumbledore levanto una mano y los tres callaron. "No es que no los crea lo suficientemente capaces o valientes, se los aseguro" confirmo mirando a cada uno por unos segundos. "Es solo que, como dije, este hombre no suele confiar en los extraños. Sera más fácil si somos solo dos que si llevo un grupo de cinco. No se preocupen, si temen que yo no sea protección suficiente para Harry, hay un equipo de la Orden esperando en el cuartel, listo para entrar en acción ante cualquier problema".

Sabiéndose derrotados, los tres jóvenes debieron conformarse con la explicación de Dumbledore.

Habiendo concluido la discusión, todos se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hasta la puerta de la Madriguera, en donde Ron, Hermione y Ginny les desearon a ambos buena suerte y le dijeron a Harry, por lo bajo, que esperaban que contara todo lo que sucedió cuando regresara.

Alumno y profesor caminaron en silencio hasta que traspasaron la barrera mágica que protegía la Madriguera, pero antes de partir, Dumbledore se dirigió a Harry "Ten tu varita cerca. No esperamos problemas pero nunca está de más ser precavidos". Tras decir eso, extendió su brazo hacia Harry y espero.

Sosteniendo firmemente la varita mágica que guardaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, el joven mago tomo el brazo del anciano profesor y, con un suave "pop", ambos desaparecieron.


End file.
